


I Believe

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Carry On [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's and Castiel's children are growing up.  Now Dean stumbles upon a rebellious young homeless boy who reminds him of himself at that age.  But his determination to help adds a whole new adventure to the men's already full lives.</p><p>I believe in the lost possibilities you can see<br/>And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be<br/>'Cause I have been where you are before<br/>And I have felt the pain of losing who you are<br/>And I have died so many times, but I am still alive<br/>~'I Believe', Christina Perri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This relates greatly to one of the drabbles in 'A Place For You And Me'. You can find it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3139397/chapters/8113044
> 
> Also, I write Dean as a blonde. Young Jensen was pretty damn blonde. Deal with it. :P

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/I%20Believe%20title%20collage_zpsvqbij3ws.jpg.html)

Dean hummed happily, fingers tapping on the wheel of the car as he drove home from the mall. Tomorrow was Mary’s sixteenth birthday and he had promised Cas he would pick up a second gift for her….besides the car, that is. But it had taken him a while to choose something, and that left him here, driving home at nine thirty at night. Since it was late March, it was still light out. That made it more than easy to see the figure lurking in the alleyway a few streets from home.

Dean practically screeched to a stop, peering at the figure. It was a boy, probably about Mary’s age. He had dark, messy hair, and was wearing jeans so tight that they may as well have been painted on. They were tucked into a pair of unlaced boots. His shirt was too small for him, his stomach showing, and instantly the memories came flooding back: Dean when he was fourteen, standing in an alleyway in tight pants and a too small shirt, waiting for someone to come along and pay him for his time. For now there was no doubt in his mind that that was what this boy was doing.

Sure enough, the boy was now approaching. Dean slid out of his car and the boy faltered, obviously not expecting that, then he resumed his steps, meeting Dean halfway. “Hey, there.” His words were obviously meant to sound sultry, but his voice was shaking. Dean would bet anything that this was the boy’s first time. He prayed to God it was. If he could save this boy the same way that Jody had saved him….

“Hello.” Dean looked the boy up and down. “Are you hooking?”

The forced smile faltered. “….are you interested?”

“I’m interested in taking you home and giving you a good meal and a place to sleep for the night.”

Immediately the boy’s face grew wary, defensive. “You….”

“Do you have any family?” Dean asked softly, keeping his voice gentle, not wanting to frighten the boy. “Anyone else who needs looking after?”

At that, the boy got EXTREMELY defensive. “I don’t need looking after!”

“Oh, yes you do. And I know this because when I was your age, I was doing the same thing you’re doing right now. Only I was lucky enough to have someone come along and stop me before I went through with it. I let her take care of me. Just like I’m trying to take care of you. Now,” he smiled softly at the boy, his eyes imploring. “Let me help you.”

The boy was silent for a long time. Finally, he answered. “It’s just me.”

“Okay.” Dean gestured to the car. “I’ve got a husband and two kids, but we have a pull out couch you can sleep on, and in the morning, there’ll be plenty of breakfast.”

He could see the lingering hesitation, the unwillingness to trust a stranger, and he completely understood those feelings. Still, after a moment, the boy nodded and followed Dean into the car.

Dean glanced over as he drove. “What’s your name?”

This time, the silence didn’t last long at all. “Matt.”

 

**~*~**

 

They didn’t speak any more on the way home. At least, Matt didn’t. Dean talked a lot, telling Matt about Cas and Mary and Charlemagne. He didn’t speak enough to overload Matt, but he wanted the boy to have a sense of the house he was coming into.

He entered the house as quietly as possible, knowing Charlemagne at least was asleep. Cas, however, came barreling around the corner.

“It’s about time—“ he complained, but stopped dead when he saw the boy standing with his husband.

“Cas, this is Matt. Matt, this is my husband, Cas.”

Matt offered a hand and a tentative smile. Cas, for his part, took the surprise in stride and smiled broadly in return, shaking Matt’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matt.”

“I’m gonna get him set up on the couch downstairs,” Dean said. “Think you could maybe grab some extra pajamas for him? Maybe a toothbrush?”

“Sure.”

Dean lead Matt downstairs with him, pulling out the couchbed. The boy looked completely overwhelmed. Dean cocked his head. “You okay?”

“I….pajamas?”

Dean straightened up and moved to Matt’s side, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Matt….you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I don’t want you out there selling yourself.”

Immediately, a defensive expression came back over Matt’s face; he smacked Dean’s hand away. Dean wasn’t at all surprised. He knew how hard it was to admit that you needed help.

“I can take care of myself!”

“I’m sure you can. Believe me, I grew up with a dad who was either drunk or never there, and I spent every day figuring out how to earn money to feed my baby brother. So I know how you feel. But I also know that it never hurts to accept help.” Dean could see the emotions warring on Matt’s face so he said nothing more, turning away to make the bed. Then Cas appeared at the foot of the stairs with pajamas. “Ah!” He accepted them and turned to Matt. “Here. You’ll probably be more comfortable sleeping in these. If you don’t want to wear them, that’s fine, too. And there’s a toothbrush there, also.” He moved towards the stairs, gesturing. “There’s a bathroom there, the lightswitch is here. We’ll be making breakfast tomorrow morning and you’re more than welcome to join us, whether you decide to stay or not.”

“I…” Matt looked at the floor, muttering “thanks.”

Dean smiled. “Goodnight.” And he headed upstairs with Cas.

 

**~*~**

 

The two men waited until they reached their bedroom before they spoke further. Cas flopped onto the bed. “Well…..what’s THAT about?”

Dean pulled his shirt over his head. “Was driving home from the mall and I saw him on the side of the road. He was hooking.”

“Oh.” Castiel’s voice was very soft. Clearly he knew exactly where Dean’s thoughts were.

“Yea.” Dean finished changing into his pajamas and crawled into bed beside his husband, turning out the lights on his way. He curled close to Cas, needing comfort. “I couldn’t just leave him, Cas. I couldn’t.”

Cas pulled Dean closer, stroking his hair. “Of course you couldn’t. I’m glad you brought him here, baby.”

Dean peeked up at Cas from his place snuggled up under his chin. “Really?”

Cas nodded. “Really. Even if he decides not to stay, you still got him off the streets for one night.”

That made Dean smile. “Yea.” Then he frowned. “I hope he decides to stay. I don’t want him out there, homeless and selling himself.”

“I know.” Cas stroked Dean’s hair softly, soothingly. Then: “…..does this mean we might have another kid?”

Dean let out a startled burst of laughter. “I hadn’t thought of it that way, but I guess so.” He pulled far enough away that he could get a real good look at his husband. “Would you be okay with that?”

Castiel smiled at his husband and nodded. “Yeah. I would. If it meant taking Matt in and giving him a proper home? I’d definitely be okay with that.”

Immediately, Cas found himself flat on his back, pressed into the mattress as Dean kissed him for all he was worth.

“I love you,” Dean whispered breathlessly. “I love you _so much_.”

Cas laughed. “I love you, too.”

 

**~tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke early the next morning. It was Mary’s sixteenth birthday, and he had to make her her special breakfast. When he was adopted by Ellen, he may have kept his own last name, but he was still a Harvelle at heart, and it was a Harvelle tradition to do breakfast in bed on one’s birthday. 

He prepared Mary’s favorite bacon and hash browns, and some French toast. Like him, she loathed eggs (much to the chagrin of Castiel, who loved them), but Dean made some anyway, for his husband, son, and Matt, in case the boy liked them. If he had stayed. Dean didn’t know if Matt was even there still, and he didn’t want to go downstairs to check and risk waking him up. The kid deserved as much sleep as he could get.

Cas padded into the kitchen on bare feet, hair somehow even messier than usual and a sleepy smile on his face. “I smell eggs.”

“I know. It’s disgusting.”

Cas’ response was to pinch Dean’s butt….hard. Dean yelped, jumping away. “Hey!” He rubbed the now sore spot, grumbling “jerk.”

Cas just grinned, coming up behind Dean and kissing his shoulder. “You’re up early.”

Dean nodded. “Yea. I figured I’d do this early so that we could maybe explain the situation to Mary and see if she would mind moving things to the kitchen. I don’t want to leave the room empty in case Matt comes upstairs.”

He could feel Cas’ soft smile against his skin before Cas’ lips brushed another kiss against his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

“Think it’s a good idea?”

“It’s a _great_ idea.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean nudged the door open with his shoulder, tray in his hands. Mary was buried under the covers, that head of messy blonde hair barely visible. “Oi.” There was a tiny grunt, and he chuckled, setting the tray down on her bedside table. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Mary stirred ever so slightly, then paused. It was easy to tell that she had smelled the breakfast. Seconds later she was pushing the covers back and sitting up, shoving blonde hair out of her face. A smile lit up her face, those blue eyes aglow, so like Claire’s. “Breakfast!”

Cas laughed, a squirming Charlemagne in his arms. In all honesty, the eight year old was too big to be held for long, but Cas was refusing to give up on it until it was absolutely necessary. It would be, soon enough. “Happy birthday, Mary.”

Mary reached to the tray, for the wildflower Cas had placed there. She plucked it from its vase and tucked it behind her ear, smiling at her fathers. “Thanks, Things.”

Dean carefully placed the tray in her lap, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “Mary, baby, I have….well….some news and a question for you.”

Mary looked up from where she was pouring copious amounts of ketchup onto her hash browns (something else she had inherited from Dean). “Yeah?”

He took a deep breath. He never liked talking about his past. Mary knew all about it by now (she was old enough) but it still wasn’t a subject he enjoyed discussing. “You know about my childhood.” She didn’t know about his attempt at hooking (and if Dean had his way, she wouldn’t know until she was as old as Sam was when HE found out), but she knew about how he grew up hustling to take care of Sam.

Mary nodded. She had stopped eating now, silverware set aside. 

“Well, last night when I was driving home, I ran into a kid about your age.” He still couldn’t be certain of Matt’s exact age, but the boy had to be around sixteen. “He’s homeless. I brought him back here to spend the night, and I’m hoping he’ll stay here for good.”

The girl looked slightly surprised but that was it. Honestly, her reaction didn’t come as a surprise to either man. Mary had always been extremely accepting. Add that to her knowledge of her father’s past and it made sense that she would accept a homeless boy coming to live with them.

“I’ll give you a heads-up,” Dean continued. "He’s a lot like me at his age. Meaning he’s got a bit of an attitude.”

Mary laughed at that. Dean smiled. “What. What’s so funny.”

“You? An attitude problem? I never would have guessed.”

Cas tried to hide a snort of laughter behind one hand, to no avail. Dean mock glared at his daughter. “Watch it, brat. It’s not too late to return either of your presents.”

That sobered her up, though she knew it was a completely idle threat. “So he’s going to come live here?”

“I hope so. Is that okay with you?”

She didn’t even need a second to think about it. Mary nodded immediately. Cas smiled. They had an amazing daughter.

“This leads me to the question portion.” Mary looked expectantly at her father. “Would you mind if we finished your birthday breakfast in the kitchen? I’m not even sure if he’s still here but if he is, I want us to be there when he comes upstairs.”

Mary nodded again. “Of course.”

Smiling, Dean leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I love you, babygirl.”

Mary smiled up at him. “I love you, Two.”

Charlemagne had been watching all of this with confused interest. “Someone else is gonna live here?”

Cas chuckled at that face. “Maybe.” He leaned down so he and his son were eye to eye. “So you’ve gotta be extra nice, okay?”

“Okay,” the child agreed.

“Promise?”

Charlemagne nodded solemnly. “I promise.”

Cas ruffled the boy’s soft brown hair. “Good kid.”

Dean, who had followed Mary to the kitchen, poked his head back into the bedroom. “Are you two coming? These disgusting eggs are going to get cold. Then they’ll be even MORE disgusting.”

Holding Charlemagne’s hand, Cas followed Dean to the kitchen. “I’d say something rude in return, but you were kind enough to make the eggs for me, so I suppose I have to be nice.”

“Mm,” Dean hummed his agreement. “Damn straight.”

There was a quiet shuffling and both men looked up to see Matt in the doorway. He was wearing the pajamas they had given him, which filled Dean with hope. If Matt wasn’t planning on staying, it was much more likely he would have come upstairs in his own clothes. This was a positive sign.

Matt shifted nervously. “….hey.”

Dean smiled. “Good morning, Matt. Are you hungry?” The boy nodded. “Well, come this way and we’ll set you up with a plate.”

But it didn’t look as though Matt had heard a word he’d said, and it was easy to see why. He had spotted Mary, and his gaze was fixed on her. His dark eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as if in awe.

For her part, she took it in stride, smiling at him and giving a little wave. “Hi. I’m Mary.”

The boy swallowed audibly. “…h…hi. I’m Matt.”

“Hi, Matt.”

Dean was watching the exchange with some amusement. He glanced at Cas only to see that his husband was in the same state. Cas glanced at him with humor in those blue eyes.

“I….” Matt was fishing for words. “….your dad said it’s your birthday today.”

Mary nodded. “Yup. Sixteen.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” She really did have the most engaging smile. She took after Claire that way. It lit up her whole face and made whoever she was smiling at feel as if they were the center of her entire world.

“…I…” He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. “…I’m sorry. I don’t have a gift for you.”

Mary shook her head. “That’s okay. I didn’t know you were going to be here, so it’s like a surprise.” She smiled. “You’re my birthday surprise.”

Dean hadn’t realized just how pale the boy was until that moment when Mary’s words made him blush, that ivory skin going crimson. He stammered, trying to find words, but none came.

Dean took pity on the boy, coming to his side with a plate. “I didn’t know what you like, so I put a little bit of everything on there.”

Matt took the plate gratefully. “Thank you.” He sank into the chair opposite Mary, staring studiously at the plate and avoiding her blue gaze.

Dean sat beside him. “Do you eat eggs?” Matt opened his mouth to answer but Dean wasn’t done. “Careful, this is a test.” 

Matt stared at him like a deer in the headlights. Cas sat on Matt’s other side, rolling his eyes. “Ignore him, Matt, he’s joking.”

“Um…” Matt looked from Cas to Dean. “Yes.”

Cas looked triumphantly at his husband. “HA!” Dean banged on the table with a fist.

“No!” 

Matt looked back and forth between the men once more, utterly at a loss. Cas grinned at him. 

“Don’t mind Dean. He hates eggs. And so does Mary. They gang up on me.”

“Oh.” There was an expression on Matt’s face…..a faraway sort of look in his eyes. Dean recognized that look. That was the look of someone coming face to face with a family that was everything he wanted and was certain he would never have. He had to make Matt stay, he _had_ to.

 

**~*~**

 

Dean had managed to make certain Matt would stay for at least a little while longer. As soon as breakfast was over, he offered to wash Matt’s clothes. In the meantime, Matt wore a spare set of Cas’. Matt was shorter than both Dean and Cas by just a few inches. He was fairly close to Cas’ height but he still had to cuff the pants up ever so slightly. It reminded Dean of Cas in high school and put a smile on his face.

The sound Mary let out when she saw her car could not be considered human. “AN IMPALA????”

Cas was laughing. Dean grinned. “Grandpa Bobby found it for me. It was a complete junk heap. I’ve been working to restore it for almost a year now.”

The car was a thing of beauty. It was a 63 impala and definitely not as nice as Baby, but still lovely. It was a convertible with a white top, and a brilliant metallic blue color. A bit too flashy for Dean’s taste, but he had known that Mary would love it. 

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/1963%20impala_zpsgakjwr8k.jpg.html)

 

Clearly he was right, for now she was throwing herself at him and squeezing him so hard he could barely breathe. He laughed breathlessly, hugging her back. “Happy birthday, babygirl.”

Mary kissed his cheek, then bounced over to Cas, hugging him as well. “You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much!”

Cas kissed the top of her head. “You’re more than welcome.”

But they weren’t done yet.

The gift that Dean had picked up from the mall had been Castiel’s idea. After hours of wandering, Dean had had to resort to calling Cas, desperate, and Cas had come through with a suggestion in a matter of seconds. Mary had inherited the men’s love of records, and the gift was an app for the computer that hooked up to a turntable and would convert record tracks to sound files on your computer.

“Are you kidding me??”

Cas was smiling. “Now you can put all your albums on your iPod.” That was the only real problem with records. You could find all this wonderful out of print material, but you couldn’t carry it around with you.

Mary was on her feet again, hugging both her fathers. Charlemagne could really care less about any of the goings-on; he was far more interested in the leftover cake. Cas had tucked it away out of fear that the boy was going to be bouncing off the walls all night on a sugar high, and the boy was staring longingly at the out of reach shelf where his father had put it.

Matt had been watching all of this very quietly. Dean was worried that maybe it was pushing him away. After all, who knows when he was last given a gift, if he ever was. But then Mary was looking at the boy with a smile.

“Do you like records?”

Matt flushed under the attention. “I don’t know. I’ve never listened to one.”

Mary’s hand fluttered to her heart in exaggerated horror. She had also inherited all of her fathers’ drama. “That’s a _crime_.” She grabbed one of Matt’s hands. “Come on.” She tugged him up out of his chair, a smile on her face. “We have to fix that.”

Matt looked at Dean, whether for permission or in utter fear, Dean had no idea, but he nodded, smiling, and the boy let Mary drag him down the hall to her room.

Cas watched them go with a smile on his face. “Think it’s okay to leave them alone in there?”

Dean nodded. “Yea. For now. He’s still too unsettled to make any moves on her. If he were settled in, more sure of himself, I’d be concerned. But right now?” Dean shook his head. “Not at all. Besides,” he turned to Cas, grinning. “Mary could kick his ass.”

Cas laughed. “True.” He scooted closer to Dean. “You think he’s going to stay, then?”

A shrug. “I’m still not sure. But I think he’ll be here for a little bit longer, anyway.”

Cas nodded. “Good.”

Dean smiled. “Yea. Good.”

 

**~*~**

 

It was getting late. They had put Charlemagne to bed hours ago (with QUITE a bit of difficulty….Cas had been right about the sugar), but it was past Mary’s bedtime. They had given her some leeway considering it was her birthday and that she was spending time with Matt. They wanted Matt to feel comfortable there, and Mary seemed not just to be humoring the boy but to honestly like him. But even so, it was time for bed.

Cas rapped his knuckles on the doorframe, and the two teenagers looked up. Mary had at least fifteen records spread across the floor around them. Cas smiled. “Bedtime.” Mary groaned. “Oh, I know, I know,” he put on an exaggeratedly anguished voice. “We’re so mean to you.”

Mary scowled. “Stop making fun of me.”

“Then stop being ridiculous. It’s already two hours past your bedtime. And don’t try to pretend you’re not going to be up for at least another hour, reading by flashlight.”

Surprise registered on Mary’s face. “You’re not supposed to know about that.”

Cas just rolled his eyes. “You’re fooling no one, kiddo.”

Dean poked his head into the room. “Who’s not fooling whatzzit?”

“Mary. Not fooling us by reading with her flashlight.”

“Oh.” Dean shook his head. “I’d say you may as well just read with the light on, but that would only encourage you. Seriously, start doing your reading at a decent hour or we’re going to take away your flashlight.”

“That is SO not fair!”

It was clear throughout all of this exchange that Matt was trying his best not to laugh. Dean was so happy to see it. He wanted Matt to be happy there. Wanted Matt to stay. He looked at the boy. “You wanna crash again? Breakfast won’t be quite as spectacular tomorrow, but I work from home, so I generally make something. And lunch.”

Matt jumped when he was spoken to, and flushed at being the center of attention, but Mary smiled at him, softly saying “stay,” and that seemed to do it. He nodded. “I….if it’s okay.”

Dean smiled. “Wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t. Like I said last night, you’re always welcome, Matt. We’d like to have you here as long as you want to stay.”

The boy’s face was definitely red, but he nodded.

“And YOU are welcome to stay up as long as you want to,” Dean continued. “There’s a turntable and a TV downstairs. But SHE,” and he pointed at Mary, “has to go to bed. Cuz school.”

Mary made a face. “You’re so mean.”

“Yea, I’m horrible.” He kissed the top of Mary’s head. “Now get ready for bed.”

Both men watched with amusement as the two teenagers said goodnight. The rough boy Dean had met last night was so very different when he was around Mary, turning into a shy, stammering mess. Dean would wager good money that Matt hadn’t spent much if any time around girls.

He walked with Matt to the top of the stairs, pausing. “You still have everything you need down there? The pajamas we gave you, the toothbrush?” Matt nodded. “Okay. Well, if you need anything else, just let us know. Our bedroom is down there.” Dean pointed. “That one at the end of the hall.” He gave the boy a smile. “Night.”

Dean was halfway down the hall when the voice stopped him. “Dean?” He was caught completely by surprise. Matt hadn’t yet called him by his name. He hadn’t used any sort of address for him…. “mister”, “sir”….anything. 

Dean turned. “Yea?”

Matt seemed to be struggling for words. “….I….” Finally, he settled for a very simple “…thanks. For…..all of this.”

Dean smiled. “You’re welcome.”

With a silent nod, Matt vanished down the stairs. When Dean turned, Cas was waiting for him in the doorway to their room, that soft smile on his face that Dean had fallen in love with.

“Happy?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. “ _Ecstatic_.” 

Cas took Dean’s hands, pulling the man to him and giving him a kiss. “Come to bed,” he said softly.

The two men undressed each other, wandering hands caressing bare flesh as they helped one another into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Dean’s face ached from smiling so much, his heart filled with so much happiness. He curled close to Cas, the smile staying on his face even after he had fallen asleep, all through the night.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't choose an impala on purpose. I began doing a search of 60s cars and when I saw that photo I instantly fell in love, and it happened to be an impala.
> 
> That app to upload record albums to your computer is real. My parents gave me one and it's awesome. I wish I could remember what it was called. Then I obviously would have put the name in the chapter.
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying it! I can't guarantee how quickly it will be uploaded, but I'll do my best!^^ <3


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until after ten before Matt found his way upstairs. Dean was sitting at the table, laptop in front of him, pouring over the latest pages of the novel he was currently working on. He looked up when he heard Matt, and smiled. The boy’s dark hair was a mess, standing up in all directions, and he was in his borrowed pajamas. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hey.” He still wore that expression Dean knew all too well, a combination of nerves and defensiveness, ready to fight or flee at any given moment. Dean gestured to one of the empty chairs.

“Sit. I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Matt did as told, sitting with his back to the wall and watching as Dean rose, moving to the counter. 

“I made muffins this morning,” Dean said over his shoulder. “You like blueberry?”

“Yeah…”

Dean put two muffins on a plate, along with some bacon that he had been keeping warm, and returned to the table, setting the plate before Matt with a smile. “Here you go.”

Matt actually smiled at him, though it was small. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Before sitting, Dean poured Matt a glass of orange juice and put that by his plate as well, then sat down across from the boy. He turned his attention back to his laptop, pretending to give it his full attention while still managing to keep an eye on Matt. Matt, in turn, was watching him.

“Why do you work from home?”

“I’m a writer,” Dean answered, erasing a period and merging two sentences with a semi-colon. Matt mulled this over for a few moments, then something registered in his face, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Dean….Dean Winchester?” Dean nodded. “The Dean Winchester who wrote _‘Silver Quick’_?”

Dean smiled. “Guilty.”

At that, the boy’s entire face lit up. “Oh man. That book….” Dean couldn’t help a chuckle. 

“You like it?”

Matt seemed to catch himself, his excitement falling under an air of carefully practiced nonchalance. He shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Dean had to fight hard to stifle his laughter. “Well, ‘okay’ is better than nothing, I suppose.” He added another sentence to his current manuscript. Matt perked up at the sound of typing.

“Is that…..are you working on a new book right now?”

Finishing the sentence, Dean nodded. “Yea. It’s about halfway done. The _story_ is halfway written, anyway. God knows how much more time it’ll take to actually finish it.”

“Do they take that long?” Matt looked intrigued. Dean gave another nod.

“They can. _‘Silver Quick’_ actually came pretty fast, but _‘Live on Earth’_ took much longer.”

“Really?”

“Yea. I actually set it aside for a while and published a book of poems in the interim.”

Matt’s eyes lit up with recognition. “I remember that!”

That surprised Dean. “Really? That came out before Mary was born. We had just met her mother when I published it.” He paused, head cocking as he considered Matt. “How old are you?”

Matt flushed ever so slightly. “Seventeen.”

So Dean had been right. The two teens were about the same age. “Just about as old as Mary. So you read it later, then.”

The boy looked away. “No.” When he spoke again, his voice was extremely low, barely a whisper. “My foster mother read it to me.”

Oh. OH. That explained a lot. Matt was another casualty of the foster system. Whatever happened to his birth or foster parents, Dean didn't know, but somehow Matt had ended up on the street, nowhere to go.

Well, now he had somewhere, if Dean had any say in the matter.

He smiled softly. “That was nice of her.” The smile turned teasing as he poked the boy. “Unless you thought they sucked.”

That startled a laugh out of Matt; he shook his head. “No. I liked them.”

“Good.” Dean decided to change the subject. Clearly talking about his foster mother made Matt sad (understandably so) and Dean didn’t want to push him too far. Not yet. “Hey.” Matt looked up at him inquisitively. “I was thinking that today we could go to the store….get you some clothes of your own.”

At that, Matt was on his feet, chair screeching on the floor as he shoved it back. He was looking down at Dean with anger in his eyes. “I don’t need you buying me anything! I can….I can take care of myself!”

Dean had expected that. He knew that getting Matt to admit he needed help was going to take a while. “I know.” He rose, moving around the table slowly, not wanting to anger Matt, to frighten him off. “And if you don’t want us buying you anything, you can pay us back later. Do chores around the house or something. But you should have some more clothes. I really don’t want you back out there on the street, Matt. And I know you don’t want that, either.”

Matt was silent, emotion warring in his eyes, pride and desire versus the desperate need for help, for a family. At last, he answered. “Okay.”

Dean’s face lit up. “Okay?”

Matt nodded. “Okay.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face, the joy filling him. “Alright. Well, then….you wanna go to the store today?”

Matt still looked nervous, but he nodded at last. “Okay.” The answer was barely audible, but Dean would take what he could get.

“Great!” He smiled at Matt. “We’ll go when you’re done with breakfast?”

Matt glanced at his mostly empty plate. “Alright.” Sinking into his chair, he sat and resumed eating. Dean sat down across from him, trying hard as possible to keep his eyes on his computer and off of Matt, not wanting to freak the boy out with his attention and smiles. It was looking more and more like he was succeeding in getting Matt off the street. If anything, he was at least helping him. And that was everything.

 

**~*~**

 

Mary came barreling in the front door, Cas right behind her, holding Charlemagne’s hand. “We’re HOOOOOME,” Mary hollered. Cas rolled his eyes with a smile.

“So are we!” Dean’s yell came from the living room. Cas’ smile grew. We. Dean said ‘we’. That meant Matt was still there. He set his messenger bag down and headed into the living room, but stopped dead at what he saw, caught completely by surprise.

Dean and Matt were both seated on the floor, battling it out in _Super Smash Brothers_. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the screen for one second.

Cas opened his mouth but nothing came out, too surprised. Finally he managed a “hey,” moving forwards to kiss the top of Dean’s head. “You two having fun?”

“No,” Dean answered. Matt’s head whipped around to look at Dean, face stricken, and Dean grinned, one hand leaving the controller to point at the teen. “He’s kicking my ass.”

Matt’s face immediately relaxed, all alarm fading, and Cas laughed. “I thought you were good at this game.”

“Yea, so did I,” Dean grumbled. “Apparently not.”

“I also thought you were going to have dinner ready when we got home.”

THAT got Dean’s full attention, back going ramrod straight in remembrance. “Shit!” 

That was all it took: Matt’s Jigglypuff defeated Dean’s Zelda. “Aww, dammit, Cas! Look what you did!”

“What _I_ did? I was under the impression that you were getting your ass kicked long before I got here.”

Matt stifled a laugh as Dean glowered at his husband, muttering “oh, shut up, asshole.” He turned to Matt, pointing a finger at him. “There WILL be a rematch later.”

Matt only grinned. The sight of it filled both men with happiness. “Looking forward to it.”

Dean turned off the TV and rose, offering Matt a hand up, holding his breath as he waited to see if the boy would accept. He did. It was such a little victory, but Dean would take it. Any help that Matt accepted was a victory.

Dean moved forward, right into Castiel’s arms, and gave his husband a soft kiss. Cas smiled at him when they separated. “You gonna make dinner, now?”

“Oh!” Dean laughed. “You asshole! Trying to butter me up with kisses.” 

“ _Lord_ , you have a filthy mouth tonight,” Cas commented.

“Shush.” Dean paused, thinking. “Nah. We’re gonna get takeout.”

Mary chose that moment to make her presence known, having changed into her pajamas as she often did right after school. “What? We’re getting takeout? But we only do that on Fridays!”

“Yea, well Two doesn’t feel like cooking tonight.”

But Mary didn’t seem to have heard. She had noticed Matt’s new clothes. “Wow, Matt! Your clothes!”

Her attention made him blush. “Your dad took me shopping.” He tugged anxiously at his shirt.

She beamed at him. “You look awesome!” 

Matt had proved a difficult shopper. He clearly felt guilty about having things bought for him and kept trying to pick out what was cheapest, though they were clearly not things he liked. It took a while before Dean was able to suss out the boy’s taste and manage to convince him to try some things on. In the end they had only bought a few things. It would take a lot of convincing to get Matt to let Dean take him on a REAL shopping trip. Convincing and trust.

Those pale cheeks were bright red. “I….thanks.”

“One,” Cas felt a tugging on his shirt. Charlemagne’s voice was plaintive. “I’m _hungry_.”

“That’s cuz Two slacked on dinner tonight.” Cas ignored Dean’s indignant “hey!” and smiled down at his son. “We’re ordering pizza.” He looked around the room. “Does everyone know what they want?”

Dean liked anything and everything. Mary was picky, preferring it plain. Cas and Charlemagne usually went for pepperoni. And, unsurprisingly, Matt said he’d eat anything. It wasn’t surprising the boy wouldn’t want to make waves.

In the end they decided just to get plain. It was easier than splitting it all up. 

“You’re picking it up,” Cas told his husband. Dean glowered at him.

“You’re a brat tonight, you know that, right?”

Cas smiled sweetly at him. “You love me.”

“God help me, I do.” With a final kiss, Dean grabbed his keys and left to get dinner.

Cas settled in to watch his kids and the possible new addition. Charlemagne was sitting quietly but happily between the two older kids as they looked over the movies, trying to pick out something to watch during dinner. Cas was happy for the chance to watch them. Dean had been alone with Matt all day. It was nice to observe the boy for himself.

He seemed nice, if shy around Mary. If he moved in, they would have to be careful about that. Having a teenage boy in the house with their daughter could prove interesting, but just from watching them right now, it didn’t seem it would be a real problem. Still, it was a situation they would have to keep an eye on.

Charlemagne reached right between the two and tugged a film out. “What’ve you got there, kiddo?” Mary took the DVD from him and immediately groaned. “Not again!”

“What…what is it?” Matt only looked confused when she showed him the disk. But when she raised it to show her father, he burst out laughing.

“Really, Chaz?” Cas asked. “ _Really?_ ”

Matt looked back and forth between the three of them and the DVD case. “What….he likes _‘Grease’_?”

“He LOVES _‘Grease’_ ,” Cas corrected.

“It’s your guys’ fault!” Mary insisted.

“Hey!” Cas protested, but he got no further. The front door opened as Dean returned.

“You guys better have gotten napkins and shit,” he told them as he entered the living room. “And picked out something to watch.”

Mary waved the disk. “Chaz wants to watch _‘Grease’_ again.” Dean let out a very undignified snort. “And it’s all your fault. Yours and One’s.”

Dean was silent for a moment, then shrugged. “I’ll take that.”

“How is that?” Cas demanded. 

Mary had disappeared into the kitchen to collect the napkins, red pepper and parmesan cheese. Now she returned, grinning. “Like you don’t know, Danny Zuko.”

Oh, God. Cas immediately realized what she was referring to. They had long ago told her of their adventures in high school, of how Cas had carried Dean’s books and told him he was Sandra Dee, and that Cas would obviously be Danny Zuko. He flushed, but couldn’t help smiling.

“Okay, fine. I guess I’ll take that, too.” He poked Dean. “But it’s more your fault. You’re the one who taught him the Hand Jive.”

“Tch, _yea_ ,” Dean said this as though it should be totally obvious. “Cuz it’s AWESOME.”

“Shut up, Sandra Dee. And eat your pizza.”

“Okay.”

And sitting there together, bickering, eating pizza, and singing along to the music, it felt natural. Matt felt just like a fifth member of the family. And Cas felt for certain that this could all work out.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually picked out 'Grease' before remembering the Sandra Dee thing, and then I remembered and lol'd.
> 
> 'Live On Earth' is named for my lovely Laurie.


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/i%20believe%20chpt%204%20collage_zpsddqxxpgl.jpg.html)

The next morning, Matt woke up early, although neither Cas nor Dean was surprised. Charlemagne had chosen to remind them last minute that he was supposed to have a permission slip signed for school so he could go on a field trip to the Mystic Aquarium. A field trip that took place that day. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he had PUT said permission slip. Chaos ensued, both men tearing apart every room in the house as they searched for it.

Matt appeared at the top of the stairs, sleepy eyes bewildered as he witnessed the scene before him. “Uh…”

“Oh, hey, Matt.” Dean tossed aside yet another book, managing to hit Cas in the head, ignoring the indignant “hey!” that resulted. “You didn’t happen to see a permission slip anywhere while we were gaming yesterday, did you?”

If anything, the confusion only grew. Matt looked to Mary, who had an expression of amusement on her face.

“My dork of a brother is supposed to go on a field trip today and never got his permission slip signed,” she explained. “And it’s missing.”

Charlemagne, trying to help, picked up one of Castiel’s art cases and upended it, dumping pastels and charcoals all over the floor, much to Cas’ horror. The poor man was not having a good morning.

“Charlemagne!” He raced to his son’s side, but the damage was done. He began replacing them as best he could, as carefully as he could. “We don’t mess with daddy’s art supplies.”

The boy’s lip jutted out, face apologetic. “M’sorry.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile at that face, stroking his son’s messy hair. “It’s okay.”

“Ah ha!” Dean held up the permission slip, triumphant.

“Oh, thank God.” Cas was relieved. “Where was it?”

Dean turned a steely gaze to his daughter. “With Mary’s free reading.”

Mary withered beneath that gaze, laughing nervously. “Heh….oops?”

“Yea…..”oops”.” Dean moved to the table and set down the wrinkled piece of paper, signing it with a flourish perfected at so many book signings. “Okay, we’re all set.” He handed it over to Cas. “You guys better get going, before you’re late.”

Mary and Charlemagne shouldered their book bags, the girl giving a smile to Matt, who returned it with a shy blush. Dean handed them their lunches as they headed out the door, catching Cas by his shirtfront and tugging him in for a kiss.

“Have a good day,” he murmured.

Cas smiled. “You too.” And he was gone, leaving Dean and Matt alone.

Dean turned to the boy. He still looked slightly overwhelmed from all that had just happened, and Dean supposed it wasn’t too surprising. Life in the Winchester house was a bit like a hurricane at times. He gestured to the table. “You want breakfast?”

Matt nodded. “Sure.” He sat down, still clearly ill at ease in a domestic situation, but he was better than he was yesterday. It would definitely take a while before he fully adjusted.

“Sadly, the food isn’t as great as it’s been the past two days,” Dean said. “Just plain old fruit and toast today. But we’ve got different jams to put on it. And butter, or peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter, please.”

Dean slid the jar across the table. “Good choice.” He sighed. “I wish we had some bacon left over so I could make a peanut butter and bacon sandwich.”

Matt stared. “…..that’s a joke, right?”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you tried it. They’re freaking awesome.” Matt just wrinkled his nose and Dean laughed. “Hey, at least I’m not as bad as Mary. She likes pickles and honey.”

Matt practically gagged. “That is DISGUSTING.”

“I know, right? She got it from her aunt Claire.” He watched Matt shake his head, continuing to eat in silence. “So,” Dean bit into a piece of toast, crunching noisily. “Do you have a job?” He already knew the answer, but if there was a better way to broach this topic, he had no idea.

The kid’s cheeks flushed, from the look of it both in embarrassment and anger. “You saw my job.”

“I figured as much.” Matt made no response, his gaze returning to his plate. “You do that often?” Silence. “Or was that the first time.”

Matt seemed reluctant to answer. Finally, he spoke up, voice barely audible. “First time,” he whispered.

Dean nodded. “Good.”

At the response, Matt’s temper seemed to flare again, eyes once more looking at Dean with anger in them. “What do you care, anyway? Why do you give a shit about me?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be where you are,” Dean answered. “I know how desperate you have to be to put yourself out there like that.”

Matt’s face was bright red now from Dean’s words. He scowled. “So what, this is some kind of karma thing?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, Matt. Yes, I may have stopped because I know the situation because I’ve been there. But one only has to talk to you for two minutes to see what a good kid you are. Despite how you act. I know because I was the same way. You’re trying to push people away before they leave on their own, because it hurts less that way.” He could see the words register in Matt’s eyes, the pain at the truth in Dean’s words. “But you can try as hard as you want, I’m not going anywhere. None of us are.”

Matt was silent, simply looking at Dean. His dark eyes were shiny now with tears that he was trying so hard to fight. “What do you want from me,” he asked at last, voice tiny and broken.

“I want you to let me help you,” Dean answered gently. “Let _us_ help you. I want you to move in here with us. If you don’t want us to buy you things then let me help you find a job so you can help pay your way. But at least move in here and off the street. And know that if you can’t find a job, we’re more than willing to take care of you. We WANT to take care of you. And Matt?” Still those dark eyes stared at Dean, so wary. “There’s no shame in being taken care of.”

That was more than Matt could bear. A single tear broke free and ran down his cheek. He quickly scrubbed it away with the back of his hand. Dean was quiet, waiting. He had said a lot in those few sentences. He didn’t want to push Matt any further.

At last, the boy nodded, a shaky jerk of the head. “Okay.”

Dean perked up. “Okay?” he ventured.

Matt nodded again. With a shaky inhale, he met Dean’s gaze. “I’ll stay.” Dean’s heart soared, but Matt wasn’t done yet. “For now.”

Dean couldn’t be bothered by those two extra words. They would cross that bridge if and when they came to it. Matt was staying. That was all that mattered. “Thank you.” He couldn’t stop smiling.

Matt’s cheeks were red; he looked back to his plate. “Still don’t want you buying all my things.”

“Okay. Well, how about we find you a job, then. My mom owns a roadhouse. We could talk to her this morning….see what she thinks about you waiting tables?”

Matt nodded. “Okay.”

‘Okay’ worked for Dean.

 

**~*~**

 

The roadhouse was fairly quiet when the two men entered. After all, it was only around noon, and still fairly early for a place like this to get much traffic. “Majka?” Dean called out. “Hey, majka!”

Ellen came out from the back, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. “Hey, baby!” She pulled Dean into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. “What brings you here?”

Dean gestured to the boy beside him. “This is Matt. He’s living with us now.” 

Ellen’s brows shot up in surprise. “Oh?” But she offered a hand. “Hello, Matt, I’m Ellen Harvelle.”

By the look on Matt’s face, the different last name clearly registered, but he didn’t ask questions. “Hello, ma’am. I’m Matt Hunter.”

It was the first time Dean had heard Matt’s full name. He filed it away and pushed forward. “I was thinking maybe he could work for you?”

“Oh you were, were you?” Ellen shot Dean a teasingly evil look. “And are you doing my hiring now?”

“Majka, don’t do that,” Dean groaned. “He doesn’t know us well enough to know when we’re joking. You’re gonna make him think you hate him.”

Ellen laughed, turning to Matt. “Sorry. No offense meant.” 

A sudden commotion came from the rear of the room as petite blonde girl came out from the back, face lighting up when she saw who was there. “Dean!” She was at his side in an instant, squeezing him in a tight hug.

He patted her back, laughing breathlessly. “Claire….can’t…breathe.”

Claire let him go with a laugh. “Sorry!”

Claire had started working at the roadhouse shortly after graduating college, and it seemed as though Ellen may be grooming her to take over one day. She certainly had a knack for the business. Now she looked to Matt with interest. “Who’s this?”

Matt offered his hand somewhat uncertainly. “Matt.”

Claire accepted, shaking it. “I’m Claire.”

“Matt’s going to be living with us,” Dean explained. Immediately, Claire’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, is he?” she asked. “With Mary?”

Dean immediately knew where Claire’s train of thought was going, and he rolled his eyes. “Did I miss something? Does my daughter live in a different house than I do? Yes, with Mary. Now stop being overprotective, you ass.” And he smacked the back of her head, ignoring the “ow!” she let out. He turned instead to Ellen. “What do you think?”

Ellen was looking appraisingly at Matt, who was becoming more and more unsettled by the minute. “….I think we may have a spot for him,” she said at last.

Dean grinned, patting Matt on the shoulder. The boy looked both relieved and nervous. “I….thank you,” he managed.

“You’re welcome. Any friend of Dean’s is a friend of ours.” Ellen turned to Dean. “Any chance I could see you for a minute? I’ve been having some trouble with one of the cabinets in the back.”

“Um, I don’t know.” Dean glanced at Claire. “Is it safe to leave Matt alone with the beast over there?”

“Hey!” Claire protested indignantly. Matt stifled a laugh, which made Dean happy. He had initially seemed legitimately troubled by the blonde.

“It had better be,” Ellen fixed Claire with a stern gaze. “If she gives him any trouble, she’ll get suspended a week without pay.”

“Oh, come ON!”

“Leave him alone, Claire. I mean it.” With that, Ellen tugged Dean into the back room. “Okay,” she hissed beneath her breath, not wanting the other two to hear her, “what’s going on, here?”

Dean sighed. He knew he would have to answer this question a lot in the coming days. “I saw him on the street the other night when I was driving home. He’s homeless.” He left out the part about hooking. That was a secret Dean had kept about his own life, and he would let Matt keep it about his. “I gave him a place to stay for the night and we offered him the opportunity to stay for good. He’s accepted for the time being, but doesn’t want us paying for new clothes and such. He wants to do it himself. Hence the need for a job.”

Ellen’s face had fallen as Dean told the story, overcome by sadness. She leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. “You’re such a good kid.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid, majka.”

She smoothed down the front of his shirt, smiling. “You’ll _always_ be my kid.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. “I love you, majka.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Thanks….for helping him out. Really.”

She shook her head. “Anytime.”

When they reentered the main building, Claire and Matt were talking. Dean felt a momentary stab of fear that Claire was giving him a hard time and that he would choose to leave. Then he heard their conversation.

“It’s disgusting!”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“I don’t _have_ to try it, I just know.”

Dean immediately knew what they were talking about and he laughed. “Pickles and honey?”

“Yes!” both chimed in unison. He just shook his head, grinning. 

“C’mon, Matt, we gotta get going. I still have a few things to get ready before tonight.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean and Matt had headed straight from the Roadhouse to the store to find something for dinner. With quite a bit of prodding, Dean had managed to get Matt to give up his favorite meals. Now they were back home, Dean putting the finishing touches on some hamburgers. Cas would be happy about that.

“So do you always cook?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder to where Matt was sitting at the table. “Most nights, yea. I’m better at it than Cas.”

There was a pause, and when Matt spoke up again, his voice was hesitant. “S’that because you grew up taking care of your brother?”

Dean nodded. “And my dad, really. My mom died when I was four, giving birth to my brother.”

Matt’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I thought---“

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Ellen is my adopted mother. That’s why I call her ‘majka’.”

“Oh.”

“Yea. Mom died and dad became pretty much the world’s biggest douche. We moved at least once a year. He was always drunk, never fed us. I spent all my time hustling pool and…other things…so I could afford to feed and clothe Sammy. Finally, my senior year of high school, he moved us here. He had known Ellen in high school.”

“And you met Cas.”

Dean smiled. “And I met Cas.” He set the last hamburger patty on the plate and moved to wash his hands. “And when dad found out I was dating a boy, he beat the shit out of me.” He could hear Matt’s intake of breath. “So Ellen took Sammy and I in, got custody, and adopted us.” Dean gave a little shrug. “It was a sucky way for it to happen, but it worked out for the best. I’ve got an amazing family, an awesome husband and great kids.” He turned, smiling at Matt. “See? Sometimes good things do happen.” And it came back to him in a flash, Cas saying those very same words to him the day Ellen was taking him to Family Services. It had turned out to be true. It would be true for Matt, too, Dean would make damn sure of that.

Matt managed a small smile. “Yeah.” There was hope in his eyes, yet it was overcome by something else, a resignation to never having that something good. Dean would wipe away that sadness if it was the last thing he did.

“Anyway,” Dean continued, “they should all be home soon.” He headed to the laundry room and immediately made a noise of frustration. “Dammit, Mary!” When he reentered the kitchen, Matt was looking curiously at him. “She was supposed to clean her slippers.” He held her pink toe shoes up by the ribbons.

Matt looked surprised, but intrigued. “Mary dances?”

Dean nodded. “Yea. I taught her.” That only surprised Matt more. Dean smiled. “What….is it so surprising to meet a man who dances?”

“……honestly?”

Matt’s question and tone of voice made Dean laugh. “I guess it is.” He sat down, examining Mary’s slippers. “Goddammit,” he muttered under his breath. They were a mess, the pink satin stained from hours of practice. “I told her three times to clean them,” he griped. After another moment of irritated perusal, he shook his head. “She’s gonna get it for this.” Setting the slippers aside, he picked up a different set, these ones soft and black.

“Those….are those men’s slippers?”

Another nod. “Yea. I needed a new pair.” He pulled off his socks and tugged the slippers on. 

“….what’re you doing?”

“I have to sew the elastics.” And Matt saw now that it was true, the elastics that should have criss-crossed the foot were only attached on one end each. Dean was carefully marking the place where each one would need to be sewn down. This really was all incredibly fascinating and Matt didn’t know why.

The door was pushed open with a sudden commotion, Charlemagne loudly calling “Two! Two!” He was obviously hyper, and there was no question as to why. Kids were almost always hyper when they came home from a field trip.

Dean set down the pen he’d been using to mark his shoes and held out his arms, smiling when the boy bounced right into them. “What’s up, Chaz?”

Charlemagne beamed up at him. “I want a penguin!!”

Dean blinked down at him in surprise. “A penguin?” The boy nodded. “Well, so do I, Chaz, but I really don’t think we can get one.”

Cas ruffled the boy’s messy hair. “Told you, kiddo.”

Mary dumped her bookbag into one of the empty chairs. “Hey, Matt!” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the sound of her voice. “Mary.”

She looked confused at the irritation in his voice. “Yeah, Two?” He turned to face her, slippers in hand, and her face immediately blanched.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“….um….”

“You were supposed to clean them before practice tonight.”

“I know, I meant to, I just—“ but Dean didn’t let her finish.

“Extra chores this weekend, kiddo.”

Mary’s blue eyes widened, mouth opening to object. “But I—“ but Dean was having none of it. 

“Nope. You get to clean the dance studio.”

“Oh my God that is SO UNFAIR.”

“Hey, this is the _third time_ you’ve promised to clean your shoes and haven’t done it. Time to take responsibility for yourself.”

Mary looked pleadingly at Cas, but he just shook his head. “He’s right.” She scowled but he paid it no more heed than Dean had. “Now….do you want to clean them before dinner or do you want to put it off for another week and end up with another punishment?”

Mary glared at the two men for a moment before grabbing the shoes from Dean and flouncing off to her room in a huff. Dean just shook his head. Cas smiled at him. “She’ll get over it.”

“She’d better.” Dean leaned up to meet Cas for a kiss, smiling at his husband. “I made hamburgers for dinner."

Castiel’s face lit up. “When can we eat?”

Dean laughed. “It’s still a little early, babe. How bout I start the grill up in an hour?”

Cas leaned in for another kiss. “An hour sounds _perfect_.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dinner was a complete success. When Matt bit into his burger he let out a moan of pleasure. Cas had done the same at the exact same second. It was like surround sound, and Dean couldn’t help a bark of laughter.

“I take it they came out well?”

Matt was blushing at the noise he had made, but he nodded. “They’re really good.”

Mary joined them a few minutes later and flopped into her chair, still looking a bit grumpy. Dean arched an eyebrow. “They’re washed and hanging up to dry,” she grumbled.

"Good.” He smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She was attempting to look irritated with him but it wasn’t really working anymore, and a smile broke free.

“Your other shoes are still in working order, right?”

“YES, Two!” NOW the grumpy face was back. “God,” she groused.

“Hey, it’s not like it’s a ridiculous question, after not taking care of this pair.” Dean shoved a plate at her. “Now hurry up and eat, or you’ll miss dance practice.”

Mary scarfed down her burger at top speed. Were it anyone else, he might be worried they would be sick, but Mary could take it like one of those food eating champions…..Most Hot Dogs in One Sitting. Matt almost looked in awe as she finished two burgers before he had even finished one. Points for him for not being grossed out that a girl did something considered so clichéd “manly”.

Cas began clearing the table as they finished, piling the dishes in the sink. Dean looked to Matt. “Would you like to come and watch practice?”

Matt looked torn. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Dean shook his head. “Not at all. Maybe we can even convince Cas to come and play the piano for us.”

Cas smiled at that, shutting off the water and turning to his husband. “I’d love to.” He didn’t get to play the piano nearly as often as he’d like to.

That seemed to decide it for Matt, and he smiled. “Okay.”

“It’s settled, then.” Dean was smiling. “Field trip to the dance studio.”

Then a thought occurred to Matt and he frowned. “What about Charlemagne?” It was getting pretty late at night for the boy to still be up and about.

Dean shook his head. “There’s a cot up there for him. He had just been born when I first started teaching, so we used to keep a crib, then a little mattress as he got older. It’s in the side room, so he doesn’t have to put up with all the music and talking.”

If they lived anywhere else, the men might be worried about the boy in a room by himself, but their town was such a tiny, backwoods town, where the crime rate was null. They couldn’t remember the last time anything bad had happened. They locked the door to the building, and the studio was on the second floor. Besides, to get to the room with the bed, you’d have to walk through the studio, so there was no way anyone was getting at their son.

The answer seemed good enough for Matt, explanation or no explanation, and he nodded. “Okay.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll go get him.” He vanished down the hall to their son’s room.

Mary chose that moment to reappear. She was in her dance clothes, a leotard and leggings, all in black, with blue leg warmers that brought out the color of her eyes.  
Matt was staring. That in itself wasn’t so surprising. He had been staring at her ever since he had arrived. No, what was surprising is that she was standing there, clad head to toe in skin-tight clothing, and he was staring at her face. Obviously he had seen the whole ensemble, taken it in and enjoyed it, but her eyes were what captured him.

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that. All he knew, knew for certain, was that this boy was special.

Cas returned, holding hands with a sleepy Charlemagne. The excitement and adventure of the day was clearly catching up with him, and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

“Everybody ready?” Dean got a variety of answers in return. He clapped his hands together with a smile. “Then let’s go!”

 

***~**

 

Castiel’s fingers danced over the piano keys, playing the soft music of Erik Satie. Generally when he came here it was simply to supply background music for the students while they danced. It gave him a chance to fiddle about on the piano and play whatever he wanted. When the students were working on actual pieces, he would play the music for them. At the moment, the girls were only practicing moves, no routines, so he could do as he wished, and right now, he felt like playing Satie.

Matt was sitting beside him, watching the dancers with wide eyes. Castiel wasn’t surprised. These girls were the same ones who had started taking Dean’s class as very little girls, the first students he had ever had, and by now they were quite good. Lauryn had never taken to it and had dropped out after only a year, but Mary’s friend Chrissy was still here, and three other girls. Ava Wilson, Madison Vaugier, and the daughter of Jody Mills’ son, Lily Mills. Dean had plenty more students, but they were in other classes. These were the girls who had been here the longest and who were the most advanced. 

“Okay,” Dean said loudly, and Cas ceased his playing, looking to his husband expectantly. “We’re gonna try the routine we’ve been practicing….the variation from _‘Coppelia’_.” He looked around at all the girls. “Who wants to go first?”

Unsurprisingly, Mary’s hand went up like a shot. Chrissy rolled her eyes, muttering “show-off.” Mary elbowed her sharply. “Ow!”

Dean rolled his eyes with amusement. “Okay, okay, settle down.” He looked to his husband as Mary stepped forward to join him. “You know which one I’m talking about, right?”

Cas nodded. By this point, he knew a handful of ballets nearly by heart, after so many years of playing for Dean. He placed his hands above the piano keys. “Ready when you are.”

Dean retreated from the floor and nodded at Mary. “Begin whenever you want.”

Mary settled into position and gestured to Cas. Tapping his foot, he quietly began counting down for her. “One….two….one, two three, and…” His fingers sank into the keys, the song flowing forth, and Mary began to dance.

She truly was a wonderful dancer, though unlike Dean, it hadn’t come naturally. When Mary had first started, she had been a bumbling klutz. But she had wanted to dance, and stubbornly stuck it out. Her hard work had paid off. Now dancing was a second nature. No one would ever know she wasn’t a natural.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3wfc52vP8Q

 

Cas glanced at Matt. Those dark eyes were huge as he stared at the girl, watched her twirl, her blonde hair like a soft golden cloud about her face. Even after Mary had finished, Matt still stared at her with that look of utter awe, as if she were some rare creature, a goddess to be worshipped. The other girls got up to dance one by one, and even though he watched them, Matt still couldn’t help but steal glances at Mary here and there. Finally, she noticed his attentions and smiled at him. He jumped when he was caught and turned bright red, but somehow managed a smile in return. Cas had to bite his lip hard to hold back a smile of his own. The boy was just too funny.

Once the last girl had finished her routine, class was done. “Okay,” Dean spoke up. “Here are your reviews.” He handed papers out to each girl, notes he had taken as he watched them dance. “Read them over. Commit them to memory. We’ll talk about them when you get here next week, and then we’ll work on them.”

The girls waved, a chorus of “bye”s ringing out as they tromped down the stairs and out into the night. 

“Here.” Dean handed Mary her own paper. “You did good, babygirl.” Then he grinned. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have stuff to fix.”

She groaned as she accepted her notes, head falling back. “Nooo,” she whined. “I don’t NEED notes. I was perfect.”

Dean laughed. “Oh you were, were you?”

Cas shook his head with a smile as he headed into the back room. Charlemagne was fast asleep on his little bed. Cas crouched beside him, stroking his hair. “Hey,” he said softly. “Time to wake up, Chaz.”

The boy stirred with a tiny noise of discontent. “One?” 

“Yup.”

Charlemagne blinked up at his father, his sleepy eyes confused. “Is it morning?”

Castiel couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “No, Chaz. We’re at the studio, remember?” He could see the memories coming back to the kid. “Gotta head back to the house, go to bed.”

“Okay.”

They returned to the other room, Charlemagne’s hand in his. Matt had joined the others now, looking shyly at Mary.

“You were wonderful.”

Her face lit up at the compliment. Dean groaned.

“Don’t tell her that. Her head doesn’t need to be any bigger than it is.”

“Hey!” Mary smacked her father’s arm, but he just laughed. She returned her attention to Matt, smiling. “Thanks. I’d give you a hug, but I probably smell.”

It was all Cas could do not to laugh, remembering how Dean had said similar things after soccer practice back in high school. Dean just shook his head.

“Classy, Mary.”

Cas leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You used to say the same thing to me in high school, if you recollect.”

By the look on Dean’s face, he did. By the look on MARY’S face, she didn’t want to know.

“Ew, gross, guys!”

“Hey, it’s nothing you didn’t just say yourself!”

“Shut up, I don’t wanna know.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas gave her a tiny shove. “Quit your bitching and go take a shower.”

Amazingly, she did as told. Charlemagne went to bed without complaint, asleep practically before his head hit the pillow. Matt had said goodnight as if it was second nature and headed right down to bed as though he did it every night, as though he were a regular member of the family. It filled both men with happiness.

“So.” Cas looked at Dean as he changed into his pajamas. “Anything big happen today?”

Dean nodded as he tugged his shirt on. “Matt agreed to stay.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding!”

Dean shook his head with a grin. “Nope.” He crawled into bed beside his husband. “For now,” he added. “He said he’ll stay for now. But hey, I’ll take what I can get.”

“Definitely.” Cas kissed Dean softly, stroking his cheek. Dean hummed into the kiss, gently nipping Cas’ lip as he pulled away.

“We found him a job with Ellen, too,” he murmured. “So he can help pay his way.”

“He didn’t need to do that,” Cas began, but Dean interrupted.

“I know. But he wants to.”

Understanding came over Castiel’s face, and he nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “Still. Little victories.”

Dean nodded, smiling back. “Yea. I’ll take any victory we can get.”

With another kiss, Cas shut off the light and lay back, tugging Dean into his arms. It wasn’t long before they fell into a deep, contented sleep.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peanut butter and bacon sandwiches are DELICIOUS. And pickles and honey actually isn't bad. It's not something I actively eat but my friend made me try it and it's okay. But I make peanut butter and bacon all the time.
> 
> 'Coppelia' is a wonderful ballet. The pas de deux at the beginning is so lovely.
> 
> And Mystic Aquarium is awesome. My mom chaperoned my field trip there when I was a kid and got our group to behave by bribing us with ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost ten o’clock when Dean reached the Roadhouse. It was Thursday night and the parking lot was filled with cars. It usually wasn’t this busy until the weekend. He hoped that Matt wasn’t too overwhelmed. The boy had been training for almost a week now, so Ellen was starting to put him on in the evenings.

Dean pushed open the door, eyes immediately scanning the crowd. Matt was nowhere in sight. It didn’t mean anything (the boy had been training in all aspects of Roadhouse work) but Dean felt that immediate stirring of worry. He always worried when he didn’t see Matt around, unable to help but be afraid that someday Matt would up and vanish.

Then he saw that familiar head of messy black hair as Matt appeared from the kitchen, tray in hand. He watched with a smile as Matt headed over to a table, serving dinner to some customers. The boy looked like he was settling in just fine.

“Dean!”

Dean turned at the sound of his name to see Ellen behind the bar, waving him over. He joined his majka, gesturing to Matt. “He looks like he’s doing good.”

Ellen nodded with a smile. “He’s doing great. Was a bit nervous at first, but he gets along great with Claire, and he and I are good, too.”

That only made Dean happier. “That’s great.”

Another nod. “He’s a hard worker, too. Picked up on everything faster than any other worker I’ve ever had.”

Dean felt ridiculously proud, considering Matt wasn’t his trueborn son. He was so distracted watching Matt smile as he talked with the customers that he almost didn’t hear Ellen’s next words. “He’s a great kid.”

Dean looked to his majka with a smile on his face. “Yea. He is.”

 

**~*~**

 

“You ready to go?”

“Half a minute!”

Dean rolled his eyes at Mary’s words. “You said ‘half a minute’ ten minutes ago!”

Cas chuckled. “She’s gotta make herself all pretty for Matt.” His words were loud enough to carry down the hallway. Mary entered the room with a scowl.

“You’re such a jerk, One.”

Cas just laughed. He knew that Mary didn’t return Matt’s crush (and he hoped that didn’t get awkward down the line) but it was fun to tease her. “Well don’t take so long getting ready and I won’t tease you.”

“Yea.” Dean gently punched Mary’s shoulder. “Chaz has been ready for over half an hour.”

“Hey,” Mary tossed her hair in an over-exaggerated manner. “Beauty like this takes time.”

Dean let out a bark of laughter. Cas looked at him with a grin. “What’s so funny,” he asked. “She sounds just like you.”

“Hey!” Dean ignored Mary’s laughter, smacking his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t try and act like you’re not a dramatic bastard.”

Charlemagne was watching the two of them. “Are we getting dinner?”

Dean ruffled his son’s hair with a smile on his face. “Yea, Chaz. We’re gonna get dinner.” He grabbed the boy’s windbreaker and helped him into it, leaning down so he could look into the boy’s big brown eyes. “You ready to go see Matt and grandma?”

Charlemagne nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

Dean pinched the boy’s nose. “Good.” He accepted his own light jacket from Cas and slipped into it. “Everyone ready?” Both Mary and Cas had their own jackets on; the group was all set. “Great. Let’s get going.”

 

**~*~**

 

It was a good thing they had worn their jackets. As soon as they had left the house, it had begun raining. A very light rain, but still, the jackets kept their clothes dry.

Ellen saw them come in and met them at the door. “Hello, boys!” She smiled at Mary. “And girl.”

Mary leaned in for a hug. “Hi, nana.”

Claire came bounding over. “Where’s my favorite girl?”

Mary’s eyes lit up. “Aunt Claire!” She hugged the blonde, her mother by birth who had always been an aunt to her. They were of a height but even so, Claire pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You doing okay?”

Mary nodded. “Great.”

Claire tucked a lock of Mary’s blonde hair (so like her own) behind her ear. “Doing well in school?”

An eye roll. “You sound like the Things.”

Claire only laughed. “Hey, sometimes they know what they’re talking about.”

“ _Sometimes_?" Dean gave Claire a shove. “Stop giving our daughter ideas.”

Claire grinned. “No guarantees there.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I think your waiter may be ready to seat you.”

And there he was, Matt, coming up to join their group with a bunch of menus in hand. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he smiled nervously at them. “Hello.”

“Hey, Matt.”

Despite the nerves clearly running through him, Matt managed a smile, gesturing. “Right this way.”

Dean glanced at his husband as they walked. Cas smiled at him. Despite the anxiousness, Matt seemed to be fitting in well. He moved smoothly through the crowded restaurant, his steps getting surer and more confident as he went.

Dean wasn’t the least bit surprised by the booth they were lead to. It was the one they usually sat at. He slid into the booth, Cas joining him and their children sitting opposite. Matt gave each of them a menu and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. “Can I get you some drinks?” His tone was all business, and Dean had to fight to suppress a smile. He wrote down their orders with the same professionalism, and retreated to the kitchen.

Cas looked to Dean with a smile. “Looks like he’s doing well.”

Dean nodded happily. “Yea.”

Matt returned quickly, and they were ready with their orders. They all almost always ordered the same thing. Not that it was surprising. Dean got a bacon cheeseburger almost everywhere he went. He was getting old enough that Castiel was beginning to pester him about it, reminding him that his cholesterol was going to be a major issue. Dean was making an effort to listen and cut back on the cheeseburgers in general, but he would NEVER not order them at Ellen’s. His majka made one hell of a bacon cheeseburger.

“Hey.” Cas nudged Dean and he turned to the brunette with curiosity. Cas gestured towards the bar. “Sam’s here.”

Dean was completely taken aback. “Sam??” And sure enough, there he was, Dean’s gigantor of a brother, seated at the bar and discreetly watching them. When he saw Dean looking his way, he gave a wave.

That was it. Dean had to go over there and see what was going on, for there was no WAY Sam hadn’t known they were there, hadn’t come there to see them. “I’m gonna go say hi.” He gave Cas a nudge. “Scoot.”

Cas rolled his eyes but he scooted, sliding out of the booth so Dean could do the same. Dean kissed his husband’s cheek. “I’ll be back before dinner.” And he headed off to the bar.

Sam nodded to him. “Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me.” He plopped onto the barstool beside his brother. “What’re you doing here?”

Sam cocked his head. “Honestly?” Dean didn’t answer, just arched a brow, waiting. “I wanted to see this kid you took in.”

Dean was surprised. “How did you….” But it wasn’t so hard to figure out. “Majka. Majka told you.”

Sam nodded. “You honestly think she could keep that hidden?”

“I was hoping.” Honestly, Dean was disappointed. He thought Ellen would respect Matt more than that.

Realization dawned on Sam’s face and he immediately began shaking his head. “No. Dean….she didn’t tell me anything about him. She only told me you’d taken in a kid. Refused to tell me why. Said that was up to the two of you….you and him.”

Dean felt an overwhelming sense of relief, of pride and love for his majka. He looked for her, a smile on his face. She saw him looking and met his gaze, smiling affectionately back at him.

“So?” Dean looked to Sam. His brother was still waiting expectantly. “You gonna tell me?”

“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Sam just grinned. “Always.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s beer, ignoring the indignant objection, and took a long pull as he figured out how to begin, exactly how much he should tell. “He was homeless,” he said at last. “I ran into him late at night the day before Mary’s birthday.” He looked to his brother. “I couldn’t leave him there, Sammy.”

Sam’s face was soft, understanding, and he nodded. “I know.”

“He came home that night,” Dean continued, and smiled at the memory. “It was hard to convince him to stay.” He paused, amending the statement. “I’m still fighting to get him to stay. Though he’s agreed to for now. He doesn’t want us paying for all his clothes and stuff, though. Hence the job.”

“Ah.” Sam watched Matt take down another order, gathering menus and returning to the kitchen, and he smiled at his brother. “You done good, Dean.”

Dean arched a brow at his brother, echoing “done good?”

“Yeah….done good. What….you’ve never heard that?”

“Oh, I’ve heard it. Just never spoken by anyone under the age of 80.”

Sam punched Dean’s shoulder. “You’re _such_ an asshole.” Dean only laughed.

“I can’t be. Assholes don’t ‘done good’.”

“You’re using that expression COMPLETELY wrong.” Sam groused.

“Oh, forgive me for not understanding your antiquated words.” Dean grinned.

“Dean?” The voice was hesitant but both men looked up. Matt was standing behind the bar, looking at them awkwardly. “Your dinner is ready.”

Sam offered a hand. “Hey, Matt. I’m Dean’s brother Sam.” Matt accepted his hand, shaking it gingerly.

“YOUNGER brother, if you can believe it,” Dean said. “Despite the ginormous moose body.” Sam punched his shoulder again. “OW!” Dean rubbed the spot. “Will you stop??”

“Then quit calling me a moose.”

“Hey, I call it like I see it.” This time Dean managed to duck the punch, sliding out of the way with a grin.

Sam only shook his head, turning once more to Matt, this time with a soft smile. “Don’t know how you’re managing to put up with my brother, but welcome to the family, Matt.”

Matt’s eyes widened, going huge and round, almost all whites. He stammered, searching for an answer that wouldn’t come. Matt seemed unsure, it was true, but he didn’t seem upset, and Dean was so happy to see it.

Finally, Matt managed a mumbled “thanks,” his face bright red, and he vanished into the kitchen.

Sam looked to Dean with a smile, taking in the sheer happiness on his older brother’s face. “Looks like you’ve got a good one there, Dean.”

Dean’s heart was flying; he couldn’t wait to tell Cas. He looked to his brother with a proud smile on his face and nodded. “Yea,” he said. “We do.”

 

**~tbc~**


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Dean nodded. “Definitely.” He looked at the object of Matt’s hesitance: a large dresser that the men had gotten secondhand from Ellen and Bobby and moved down to the basement for Matt to use. Or rather, Dean and Matt had just moved it downstairs. Dean’s shoulders ached from the heavy weight but Matt didn’t look winded at all. _Ah, to be young again_.

The boy still looked uncertain. “But I’ll be taking up more of your dance space.”

When Dean and Castiel had first moved into the house, they had renovated the basement into a place for Dean to dance, putting in smooth floorboards and a massive sound system (plus turntable) along one wall. However, when Charlemagne came along, they needed a second nursery. After a brief argument (which Castiel won), his art studio was renovated into the new nursery. At Dean’s insistence, they turned half of the basement’s dance space into a work place for Cas, a table, easel, and chairs joining the space, as well as a couch which Cas often sat on to watch Dean dance while he sketched away. It was this couch which Matt had begun sleeping on, this makeshift studio that had become his bedroom. And now, with the addition of a dresser, it had become even more of a living space.

Dean shook his head. “Matt…..I don’t care. I have all the dance space I could ever need up in the garage studio. Believe me, I’d much rather you have a bedroom, and a place to store your clothes.”

Matt smiled tentatively. Dean was beginning to be able to read those smiles. This was the one he wore when he was really truly happy but in a situation like this, something to do with home. Matt was still dealing with homeless child syndrome, where he was constantly waiting for the bottom to fall out on him. He still could never take anything good at face value, too worried he would lose it all too soon. Dean knew those feelings all too well, and knew not to push. He smiled. “Hey. How bout we go get you some more clothes today?”

Matt looked surprised. “Yeah?”

“Yea. I mean….gotta fill up that dresser, right?”

That earned him a little laugh. “Guess so.”

Dean grinned. “Good. Oh! Would you wanna come with me this afternoon to pick up Chaz and Cas? He’s substitute teaching today…..standing in for the art teacher at Mary’s school.”

Those words sank in immediately, Matt’s eyes lighting up. “He’s at Mary’s school?”

Dean nodded. “He substitutes sometimes. Usually just for elementary schools, but every now and then a middle school or high school will need him.” 

Matt nodded in understanding. Then his brow furrowed in puzzlement. “Why does he need a ride?”

Dean shook his head, amused. “His crappy Prius is acting up, and Mary has drama club after school today, so she can’t drive him home. I promised I’d come get him.” He stretched, wincing as his back popped. Yup, he was getting old. “So, go shopping then go get the boys?”

Matt nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

**~*~**

 

Shopping had actually been a lot of fun. Now that Matt had a job and was able to contribute to his stay with the Winchesters, he was much more relaxed about living with them (thank GOD). This extended to their trip to the mall. 

It had been their second time shopping and the first time since Matt had gotten his job, and the change in the boy’s demeanor was incredible. He wasn’t tense, scanning through the items for the cheapest he could find. This time he was actually looking for things he liked. Thus Dean wasn’t surprised when they found their way to _Hot Topic_. Matt seemed the type. And they had a good time there, even going so far as to goof off a bit. Dean made a big show out of putting on clothes that were WAY too young for his age range, whether he could pull them off or not. Matt had managed to bite back most of his smiles, but he hadn’t been able to hide that he was having a good time. It warmed Dean’s heart to think about it. Every day, they got through to Matt just a little bit more. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before he would really begin opening up.

They reached the high school right as the closing bell was ringing. It was then that Dean realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was supposed to meet Cas….where the art room was, or the teacher’s lounge, or anything. “Shit.”

Matt looked at him curiously. “What?”

“I have no clue where I’m supposed to find Cas.”

Matt just looked at him silently. Dean had no idea what the boy was thinking. That expression was unreadable. Then he spoke up. “Well, shit.”

Dean stared at Matt, caught completely by surprise, and he couldn’t hold back a startled burst of laughter. “Shit’ indeed.” He sighed. “Oh well. Better just go in and look for him.”

He was not prepared for the mess of students that greeted them when they entered the building. It had been YEARS since he was in school, and clearly he had forgotten just how crazy the halls got. He looked to Matt. “Stay close to me.”

Matt nodded, eyes wide as he looked around him. Dean realized that the boy must be even more overwhelmed than he was. He doubted Matt had ever been inside a high school. He might be wrong, but he didn’t think so.

He moved through the hallways and Matt stuck close to him, practically stepping on his heels in an effort not to get separated. It was actually kind of cute. Still Dean saw no sight of his husband. Finally he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to stop someone and ask them. “Excuse me? Excuse me.” But everyone was ignoring him, walking right past him. “Geez,” he said under his breath. He sensed Matt looking at him and he gave the kid a smile. “Not very nice, are they?”

“Two!”

Mary’s voice rang out over the sound of Matt’s stifled laughter; Dean turned and saw her fighting her way through the crowd, Chrissy by her side. Finally she made it over to them. “What’re you doing here?”

“I have to pick up One, remember?”

Her mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ of remembrance. “Oh yeah.” Then she noticed Matt, smile lighting up her face. “Hey, Matt!”

As always, he blushed to see her. “Hey. Hi…..Chrissy?”

Chrissy looked surprised that he remembered her. After all, they had only “met” that one night that Matt came to watch dance practice, and even then they hadn’t actually been introduced. She nodded, confirming, “It’s Chrissy.”

“Dean!”

They all turned as one as Cas joined them. Dean leaned in for a kiss. “Hey, babe. How was your day?”

Cas sighed, though he was smiling. “Tiring. But good.”

Dean smiled. “Good.”

Another girl joined their group. She had chin-length black hair and green eyes, and her attention was completely on Mary. She placed one hand on the girl’s shoulder, leaning in to ask “Mary, you’re coming to drama club today, right?”

Mary nodded. “Definitely.”

“Good.” It looked as if that was all the girl wanted for she turned to go. However, she caught sight of Matt and stopped. “…..is this your brother, Mary?”

Mary shook her head. “No. My friend Matt.”

“Oh? Friend?” The word was stressed, and by the way the girl’s eyes lingered on Matt, it was fairly easy to guess why. She thought Matt was attractive and wanted to know if he was single.

It didn’t seem as if Mary had caught on yet, for she cocked her head in that same puzzled tilt her father was so famous for. “….yes…?”

A smile curved over the girl’s lips and she offered her hand to Matt. “I’m Tessa.”

Matt looked unsure, clearly unused to this sort of attention, but he accepted the handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mm.” The handshake was prolonged, and Matt looked almost pleadingly at Dean, obviously at a loss and wanting help. Dean simply shrugged as if to say ‘you’re on your own’.

Finally Tessa let go, her attention returning once more to Mary. “I’ll see you at drama club.” She looked to Matt again, smiling at him, lashes lowered coyly. “I hope we see much more of each other.”

“Ah…” Matt was completely at a loss, not wanting to be rude but unable to find the right words. Besides, despite his complete inability to handle the attention, it was clear that he wasn’t completely immune to the flirtations, if the flush on his cheeks was anything to go by. “That would be nice.”

With a fluttering wink, Tessa left. Chrissy let forth a burst of giggles that she had been holding back behind both hands. Even Mary looked as if she were trying not to laugh.

Matt, on the other hand, was glaring at Dean. "Thanks for the help," he grumbled.

Dean laughed. "Hey, you and your youthful sex appeal are on your own."

"Youthful sex appeal?" Cas echoed with a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, come on, Dean. Don't try to pretend you don't get hit on like, five times a week."

Dean flushed, glaring at his husband. "Shut up. It’s not like you’re much better."

“Oh you are SO much worse.”

Dean turned to his daughter and her friend. “Tell me how many kids hit on Cas today.”

Mary made a face. “Oh God, it was gross.” Dean cracked up. “No, seriously. Do you know how creepy it is hearing kids you know gush over your dad?”

Dean looked to Cas, triumphant. His husband just glared at him. “Shut up.”

Dean grinned. “No.”

Cas shook his head with a sigh. “You never do.” He ignored Dean’s indignant “hey!”, turning instead to their daughter. “You’ll be home around 5:30?”

Mary nodded. “Yup.”

“Okay.” He kissed her forehead. “Drive safe.”

She smiled. “I always do.”

Cas shouldered his bag again. “Well, then.” He looked to Dean and Matt with a smile. “Shall we go?”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean danced around the living room with Charlemagne. The boy had finished all his work early, so Dean had given in and agreed to watch _‘Grease’_ again. They had reached the big dance scene. Charlemagne LOVED this scene….especially when it got to the hand jive. Dean had taught both his children the hand jive when they were very young. Once a year, he, Cas, and the kids would have a contest: who could hand jive for the longest. It had become a tradition. They had a trophy that they had built together. It was horribly ugly, but it was the ultimate prize in the Winchester household. Whoever won the hand jive contest got to keep the trophy until the contest the next year. It was a VERY big deal.

Matt sat on the couch, watching the two of them with a tiny smile on his face. He had been watching the whole film with them but stayed seated when the dancing began. _Hmm_. They’d have to change that.

Dean grabbed the remote and hit pause, ignoring Charlemagne’s tiny noise of disappointment. “Hey Matt, c’mere.”

Matt looked questioningly up at Dean, but he rose to his feet and approached. Dean smiled. “We’re gonna teach you to hand jive.”

A look of recognition came over Matt’s face (they had told him all about the contest the first night they had watched the film), followed by one of trepidation. “I….I really don’t dance.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s not dancing. Just hand motions.” Matt still looked nervous but he nodded and stood beside Dean, waiting for instructions.

Slowly, Dean went through each hand motion with Matt. Charlemagne did the same, standing on Matt’s other side and going through all of the motions with them (which was BEYOND cute). It didn’t take long before Matt had the hang of it. He was still slightly unsteady, nervous, but he had it.

“Okay! Let’s try it with the music!” Matt immediately looked at Dean with something akin to panic with his eyes. “You’ve got it down,” Dean reassured him. “You may screw up a bit at first but just keep going. It gets easier.”

Matt still looked nervous but he nodded. With an encouraging smile, Dean hit play, and the music began. The three began to move, to hand jive. Matt did fumble, mix up a few moves, and embarrassment and irritation came over his face. 

“It’s fine,” Dean reassured. “Keep going.”

And as each verse went on, Matt improved, until he was nailing each and every move. All nerves vanished, his confidence growing, his face filled with happiness. Dean thought he would fly, seeing that joy there.

They were so occupied that none of them heard Mary until she entered the room. “Hey!” Matt nearly jumped out of his skin. Her smile was lighting up her whole face; she turned to her father, pointing at Matt. “You taught him!”

Dean nodded. “Yup. Isn’t he doing great?”

Mary looked to Matt again. “Well, he stopped, so it’s hard to tell. But he looked super good when I came in.”

Matt was bright red, but amazingly, he spoke up. “I’ll start again if you join us.”

Dean stared. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. That was the most outgoing, boldest thing he had yet heard Matt say. Just as if he felt at home here.

Mary clearly felt the same thing, for her face dissolved into the most beautiful smile. “Of course I will.” She looked to Dean. “Start it from the beginning?”

“Damn straight.” But first. “CAS!” Dean hollered. Cas was in the basement working on one of his bigger art pieces. But this? He wouldn’t want to miss this.

There was the sound of footsteps thudding up the stairs and then Cas appeared, paint smudged on his face. _God_ , he was adorable. “Yes?”

Dean waved him over. “We’re hand jiving.”

Cas looked around, surprise registering on his face when he saw Matt there. He smiled at his husband. “Well, I don’t want to miss that….do I?”

Dean grabbed the remote and started the song from the beginning. This time, it wasn’t just him and Charlemagne, Mary and Cas. No, this time there was a fifth member of the group. This time Matt was there. Matt was there, dancing alongside them with a look of sheer joy and utter content on his face, as if he was right where he belonged.

And really, he was.

 

**~tbc~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely Bekki. There's something in here that only you will understand. I hope you recognize it. <3

This is an example of the dom brow I talk about in this chapter.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/Mobile%20Uploads/FB_IMG_1468454472035_zpsmmgncbuu.jpg.html)

Matt had been with the family for a little over a month now, and things were going relatively smoothly. He still had little bursts of anger now and then, which really didn’t surprise Dean. He was fairly certain that Matt had ODD: oppositional defiant disorder. It was a common problem among children who came from bad home situations, who suffered from neglect or abuse. He still didn’t know much of Matt’s history but he _did_ know the boy came from a foster home, which made him think Matt’s birth parents had either died or been lacking in some manner. And Matt had left that foster home at a young age, which meant that something had gone wrong. He seemed to think fondly of the woman who had taken care of him, so it seemed likely that something had happened to her rather than that he just got taken away from her. That in itself was enough to mess with someone’s head. All in all, whatever the boy’s circumstances, they had clearly given him an attitude adjustment, and not a good one. Since there was no cure for ODD (if that was indeed what this was), all they could do was wait it out. But all things considered, the outbursts weren’t bad, rather they were becoming few and far between. 

On the other hand, Matt also occasionally sank into long bouts of silence. It would often happen after one of the angry flare-ups. As soon as the anger started it would end, and Matt would fall into sullen silence. But sometimes that silence would turn into a deep, empty hole, seemingly bottomless. If you looked into his eyes, there was nothing there…..a hollow expression, emptiness. Dean knew that look. That was a look of complete and utter despair. Matt was depressed, Dean was sure of it. He just didn’t know how to broach the topic without upsetting Matt even further and pushing him away. So for now he would simply keep a close eye on the boy, make certain he wasn’t going to hurt himself in any way, and hopefully soon Matt would feel comfortable enough that Dean could talk to him about these things. If Matt needed to see a therapist, or be on medication, or both, Dean wanted to help.

Dean shut his laptop with a sigh. He had gotten a great deal of writing done that day. He wasn’t satisfied with what he had accomplished, but he rarely was. Oh well. Generally when he proofread, he liked it a lot better. When he looked at his work with fresh eyes, everything would be different.

Dean glanced up at the clock. One already. Damn. He didn’t have much time. Cindy was coming over that afternoon to dance. Now that she was older, she didn’t take many professional dancing jobs, and spent more time helping Dean out at the school. But more than that, the two got to spend more time dancing together just for enjoyment. Today was one of those days.

Dean rose to his feet, looking down at himself. He was still in his pajamas and robe. He chuckled. He looked like Chuck. Not a good pattern to slip into. He ran a hand over his jawline but no, he was relatively clean-shaven, only a day’s growth of stubble, the light roughness that Cas loved. _Good. No need to shave_.

He took as quick a shower as possible—it seemed pointless, since he would just have to shower again after dancing—and headed into the bedroom to slip into his traditional cutoff capri sweats and tanktop hoodie.

Fully dressed and with his dance bag in hand, he headed down the hallway. “Matt?” The house was dead quiet. Still, it was one of Matt’s days off from work, so the boy had to be somewhere.

Dean knocked once on the basement door and then gently opened it, poking his head inside. “Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

There was the sound of scrambling as Matt no doubt straightened things up, and Dean couldn’t suppress his smile. “Yeah.”

Dean headed down the stairs. Matt was sitting on the edge of the couchbed. He still looked slightly ill at ease, even though he had been there over a month now. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Dean smiled. “I’m gonna be heading to the studio in a little bit. My friends Cindy and Benny are coming by. Cindy has been my dance partner since college and we like to get together when we have a chance, just for fun. I didn’t know if you might like to come.”

He was taking a chance and he knew it. Sure, Matt might like to come just for the company, but Dean thought it was more than that. He had seen the way Matt’s eyes lingered not just on the girls, but on his shoes as he put them on. He would wager good money that Matt was developing an interest in dance.

Sure enough, something lit up in Matt’s eyes. “Yeah? Really?”

Dean chuckled. “Really.”

That excitement quickly faded behind a carefully practiced façade of nonchalance, and Matt shrugged. “I guess that’d be cool.”

Dean managed to bite back his laughter. Matt still always did this. He never wanted to show that he cared too much about anything. Dean was all too familiar with the practice. If you pretend you don’t care, maybe you can trick yourself into thinking you actually don’t. Then when you lose everything, it won’t hurt as bad. He remembered how that felt, and his heart ached for Matt.

“Okay,” he said. “Well, they should be here within the half hour. I’m gonna make some lunch first.” He cocked his head. “Care to join me?” Matt nodded and Dean smiled. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”

 

**~*~**

 

The two were just finishing up their sandwiches when there came a knocking on the door. Immediately Matt sobered up, the laughter that had been setting his face alight fading behind nerves that he was desperately trying to hide, and the natural defensiveness that had clearly become engrained over the years.

Dean wiped his hands off on his napkin and shoved back his chair, heading to the door. “They’re cool,” he assured. “You’ll like them.”

Matt nodded and some of the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. He was always nervous when meeting new people and understandably so, what with the situation he was in. Dean had made sure to tell him a bit about both Cindy and Benny during lunch. He was careful to mention the way Benny had stood up for him multiple times, going so far as to defend him on the field and in the locker room when he was attacked for being with another boy. Matt hadn’t said much but it was clear from the look in his eyes that the words meant something to him….meant a great deal. Dean would wager that Matt hadn’t had many real friends in his life. He wanted Matt to know what kind of man Benny was, to know that if Matt trusted Dean, he could trust Benny. The message seemed to have gotten through.

Dean gave Matt a reassuring smile and then opened the door. Cindy spilled into the room and pounced on him, nearly sending them both to the floor. He managed to catch her, laughing. “Geez, what’re you trying to do, kill me?”

“Shut up. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

It was true. It had been well over a month since they had gotten together. Nearly two months, now that he thought about it. It really didn’t take much guessing to figure out why. He and Cas had been so caught up in making certain Matt felt at home; they didn’t want to overwhelm him with bringing in too many friends at once. Ellen and Bobby had visited, and Sam and Sarah had come over, but that was it. It was getting to be about time to start bringing in more people, though. If Matt truly was staying, as he said he was, it would be good to get him used to their friends, especially when the house was usually so full of so many. As long as they started slowly, it wouldn’t be too bad.

Dean patted Cindy on the back and then gave a sharp tug to the long blonde braid that hung down her back. “Hey!” She sprang away, hand going protectively to her hair. Benny laughed. Turning, she smacked her husband’s arm. “You shut up. You’re supposed to defend ME, not laugh along with him!”

“Sugar, the day you need a white knight to defend you, I’ll be right there,” the big man responded in that sweet Southern drawl of his. “But I’m pretty sure you can kick anyone’s ass all on your own.”

Matt looked shocked by such an answer, amazed that this woman was being treated as a complete equal. Slowly, a smile curved over his lips, the reply clearly pleasing him.

It pleased Cindy as well. She patted Benny’s cheek, murmuring “good answer.” Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Will you guys quit it.” He moved to Matt’s side, gesturing to the boy. “This is Matt. Matt, this is Cindy and Benny.”

Benny shifted the Tupperware in his arms and offered a hand. “Nice to meet you, Matt.”

After watching the couple interact, Matt was much more relaxed about the entire encounter. He accepted Benny’s handshake with a tiny smile. “You too.”

Cindy, however, had no concerns about holding back. She pulled Matt into a tight hug. His eyes went wide, entire body stiffening, and Dean felt a surge of panic that Cindy was scaring the boy off. But then Matt’s hands came up, hovering nervously near Cindy’s shoulders for a moment before awkwardly patting her on the back. “Hello,” he managed.

She released him with a smile. “So….you’re going to come watch us dance?” He nodded. “Fantastic!”

Benny offered the Tupperware to Dean. “Brought you a little something from the diner.” Shortly after Chaz was born, Benny had finally managed to make his dream come true: he had opened his own restaurant. Nothing fancy, more comfort food than anything else, but damn was it delicious. 

Dean eagerly accepted the dish. “What is it?”

Benny grinned at the enthusiasm. “Just some jambalaya.”

Dean’s head fell back and he let out a groan of pure pleasure. “Oh my God you’re the best. Marry me, Benny.”

The big Cajun laughed. “Sorry, brother, but I’m taken. And I think your own husband would be fairly upset if he knew you were proposing to me.”

Dean waved the words away with one hand. “Eh, Cas would understand.”

Benny arched a brow. “Would he.”

“If it was over jambalaya?” Dean grinned. “Hell yea he would. He loves it as much as I do.” 

Benny laughed again. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “I’ve got some money for you.” 

Dean had been rearranging the refrigerator to make room for the jambalaya. Now he turned around, head tilting curiously. “Money?” Benny nodded.

“To reimburse you for the latest baked goods you gave me.”

Realization sank in. “Benny….” Dean sighed, shaking his head. While Benny was one hell of a cook, he had never taken to baking. Luckily for him, baking was something Dean was fantastic at, and loved doing. He was all too willing to bake items for Benny to sell and serve at the diner. But Benny kept insisting on paying him for it. “No,” Dean said. “I’m not taking your money.”

“I can’t let you continue to do all this work and not give you anything in return!” Benny protested.

“You’re giving me jambalaya!”

“You’re not making money off of jambalaya!”

“You’re right….I’m SAVING money. Money I would have otherwise spent on feeding my bottomless pits of children.” Dean heard a noise and realized it was Matt attempting to cover up a snicker. He looked to the boy, mirth in his eyes, before turning back to Benny. “Benny.” He smiled at the frustration on the man’s face. “I’m serious. You can pay me back by making us food. And if you want, I can try to teach you again. It’d probably be good for you to learn, anyway. I mean, I’ll continue baking, cuz I love it, and damned if you’ll stop me, but it’d be good if you could do some yourself. But I’m not taking your money. I mean it.”

Benny looked at Dean, the determination in his eyes, and finally growled out his frustration. “Fine. Fine.”

Cindy leaned in to kiss her husband’s cheek, running her fingers through his hair. “I told you you weren’t going to win this one.” Dean couldn’t help it, he began to laugh. Benny glowered at him.

“I hate both of you.”

“Yea, yea, I know.” Dean grinned, looking around the group of them. “Shall we head up to the studio?”

 

**~*~**

 

The record scratched as Dean reset the music for what was the……God, he had lost track of how many times they had stopped and restarted this routine.

He and Cindy were choreographing the pas de deux at the opening of _‘Coppellia’_. It was a lovely piece, but they wanted to put their own spin on it. They weren’t performing it anywhere….this was just something they did. They had the time and freedom to do whatever they liked, work on what ballets and pieces they chose, choreograph what moves they wanted. As much as Dean missed performing, there was a certain joy in this that he had never known in any other kind of dancing.

He had been incredibly aware of Matt the entire time they were dancing. The boy was sitting with Benny off to one side of the room, not too far from the doorway. For the most part the two were quiet, content to watch the dancing, but they had also talked quite a bit and were completely at ease together. Dean was so happy to see them getting along.

As before, Matt had been utterly caught up in the dancing, eyes wide as he watched. He had been intensely focused even before the dancing had begun. Dean had paid incredibly close attention as he pulled his shoes from his bag and yes, Matt’s eyes zeroed in on them immediately, his attention glued on the dance slippers as Dean pulled them on. Dean was more and more certain by the minute that Matt wasn’t just interested in dance as a spectator but interested in learning to dance himself.

There came the sudden thudding of footsteps up the stairs and then Mary and Charlemagne burst into the room, nearly making the record skip with the pounding of their footfalls. Mary’s blue eyes lit up when she saw who was there. “Cindy!”

“Hey, there!” Cindy laughed as Mary ran into her arms, pulling the girl close and tousling her hair. Mary had been like a little sister to her ever since she moved here to Connecticut. 

Charlemagne, on the other hand, ran to his dad. “Two!”

Dean chuckled and leaned down to scoop his son into his arms. “Oof.” He kissed the boy’s head. “You’re getting too big to pick up.”

“Noooo,” Charlemagne whined, clinging to his father, one tiny hand clutching at Dean’s short hair. Dean winced.

“Ow. Careful there, Chaz.” He heard a chuckle coming from across the room and looked up to see his husband in the doorway. He fixed Cas with a steely glare. “Don’t encourage him.”

Cas gave him a look of mock surprise. “Me?”

“You.” Dean gently set Chaz back on the floor, leaning down to talk to him. “You got homework, Chaz?” The little boy wrinkled up his nose in distaste but he nodded. Dean chuckled, stroking his cheek. “Better go do it, then. Your sister will go with you.” For he was positive that Mary had homework.

The girl look at her father. “Where am I going?”

“Downstairs,” Castiel answered. “To do your homework and watch your brother.”

Mary heaved a sigh but clearly she knew there was no point in arguing. “Okay.” 

Cas ran his fingers through her blonde hair, smiling. “Good girl.” She made a face at him, but she couldn’t help smiling.

As she headed to the door to pick up her backpack, her eyes set on Matt. “Matt!” He blushed under the attention, as he always did, and she smiled at him. “Are you gonna come back down to the house with us?”

Matt looked unsure. He turned his attention to Dean, who shrugged. “It’s up to you,” the man answered. “You’re welcome to stay and keep watching, but we won’t be offended if you go.”

Matt looked from Dean to Mary and back again, extremely indecisively. He chewed his lower lip anxiously as he thought. Finally, he shook his head. “I’m gonna stay here.”

Dean didn’t know if Mary could look any more shocked than she did at that moment. “…okay,” she said at last. But despite her obvious surprise, she smiled, and it was clear that she wasn’t upset…..just taken aback. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” Matt managed a nod, and even a smile. “Goodnight.” And with a wave to the others, Mary took her little brother’s hand and they left.

Dean looked inquisitively at his husband. “How about you? You wanna stay? Maybe play the piano for us?”

Castiel smiled softly. “I’d love to.” He seated himself on the bench and looked expectantly at his husband.

“The pas de deux at the beginning of _‘Coppellia’_ ,” Dean filled in. With a nod, Cas began to play.

As always, dancing made Dean feel as if he was flying. With Cindy in his arms, he felt happier than any other time than one: when he was with Cas, with his family. 

He could still sense Matt watching. The fact that Matt chose to stay and watch the ballet rather than go with Mary, who he so clearly had a huge crush on, spoke volumes. If Matt didn’t want to learn to dance, Dean would eat his ballet slippers. Now he just had to figure out how to bring it up in a way that wouldn’t put Matt off the entire thing.

That should be fun.

 

**~*~**

 

Dean put the last dish in the dish drainer and shut off the water. He had taken this Thursday off from writing for once and spent the morning relaxing, the afternoon cleaning. Only too often Castiel would do the cleaning while Dean was sleeping off a night of writing, insisting later that Dean needed his rest and that Cas could do the cleaning. Dean wanted to take care of it this time, give Cas a chance to rest. He smiled as he looked around the kitchen, gleaming with cleanliness. Cas should be happy.

He would know in a minute. He heard the car pull into the driveway, doors shutting as his family got out. Anticipation filled him as he waited for them to come inside, for Cas to see what he did.

The front door slammed open and all thoughts of the clean kitchen fled Dean’s mind at the sight before him. Mary stormed inside, face cloudy. Chaz was right behind her, an expression of confusion on his face, and Cas behind both of them. 

“You have no reason to be upset, young lady.”

Charlemagne stared up at them, eyes huge. Dean put a reassuring hand on his head, despite the fact that he was equally lost. “What’s going on?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Mary epically failed a test so I told her that she is no longer allowed to spend the evening with the family but must instead spend the night in her room, studying for a makeup exam tomorrow.”

Dean didn’t have to take a moment to think about it. “Sounds fair.”

“Not you, too!” Mary was completely fed-up.

Castiel arched a brow. “Be grateful we’re not making you stay home from your sleepover tomorrow night.” 

Mary’s mouth immediately closed like a trap, but the anger was still there, simmering behind her eyes. She shouldered her bag again and turned away, mumbling something under her breath. Cas stopped her in place with one hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

The girl turned to face them, cheeks red at being caught, but her face was all defiance as she replied. “I called you a poophead.”

Dean somehow managed to stifle the laughter that tried to burst free, to hide it behind a façade of anger, nodding in agreement as his husband ordered “okay, young lady, go to your room.”

With one last glare at both her fathers, Mary turned away and stomped down the hallway to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Castiel let out a growl of complete and utter frustration, forehead falling to rest against Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, comforting the man with a kiss to the forehead. Still, he couldn’t help smiling. 

"She gets this from you, you know." 

"Me??" Cas pulled away to look at Dean with surprise. 

"Yea. YOU'RE the one with the stupid insults." Dean grinned at his husband. "Assbutt."

Cas tried his best to scowl. He wasn't very successful. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you."

Dean shook his head with a grin. "Nope." He let the 'p' pop. Cas just sighed.

"It wasn't THAT funny."

"Cas....you called the captain of the opposing debate team an assbutt up onstage during the finals at the state championship. In front of everyone."

Castiel's cheeks flushed pink as they always did when Dean brought up this story. "I’m well aware of what I did."

"Then you should understand how hilarious it was."

Cas wriggled out of Dean's arms, turning away. "You weren't laughing _then_ ," he grumbled.

"You were mad then. I was worried." Dean sidled closer, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and leaning into him. "I laughed shortly afterwards, if you remember."

Cas _did_ remember. Dean pulling him offstage, hands roaming Castiel’s body, stroking his face in an effort to calm him. Then, once the anger had faded from Cas' face, Dean could hold it back no longer: the laughter bursting forth.

Cas couldn't help but smile at the memory. His initial reaction had been confusion, then a brief wave of anger. But the sight of Dean laughing, and the sound....it was infectious, and all too quickly Cas had found himself laughing as well.

Castiel turned in Dean's embrace until he was facing his husband, slipping his arms about Dean's neck and tugging him into a soft, deep kiss. When they separated, Dean was looking at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised by the change in mood. "What was that for?"

Cas smiled. "I love you, assbutt."

Dean burst into laughter. "I love you too, poophead. I love you, too."

 

**~*~**

 

Castiel shut the front door behind him with some relief. Charlemagne was spending the night with Sam and Sarah, and Mary was having a sleepover with Lauryn. Matt wouldn’t be home until the Roadhouse closed at 11. Cas and Dean would have the house to themselves. As much as he loved his children and truly liked Matt, it would be so nice to have a night alone.

Apparently Dean had the same idea, for _WHAM!_ Cas found his back being slammed up against the door and his mouth covered by Dean’s in a deep, feverish kiss. He clung to his husband’s shoulders as the kiss swept through him and left him trembling.

“Dean,” he managed. “What’re you—“

Dean’s fingers were working at the buttons on Castiel’s shirt. “No one is home until Matt gets out of work tonight.” Those green eyes looked up, meeting Cas’ gaze, and there was a heat in them that made Cas weak in the knees. “And I have plenty of ideas on how to spend that time.”

Cas let Dean push the shirt from his shoulders and shivered when the man gently ran one fingertip down his spine. That was it. That was more than he could take. He fisted his hands in Dean’s shirtfront and dragged him into another hungry kiss, pulling away to breathlessly whisper “then what the hell are we waiting for?”

Dean laughed and took Cas’ hand, dragging him down the hall to the bedroom. Cas decided his husband was wearing far too many clothes. Before Dean even had time to turn around, Cas was rucking the t-shirt up around his armpits. Dean let out a little yelp of surprise.

“Cas!” He struggled to break free but it was hard with Cas tugging so insistently at his shirt. “Cas….Cas, hold on a minute.” He managed to pull away and spun to face Cas. “Okay.” He raised his arms and Cas happily pulled the shirt up and off, tossing it aside and moving in for yet another kiss, hands running greedily over the bared skin of Dean’s chest. Dean sighed into Cas’ mouth at the sensation. “ _Cas_.”

“Take your pants off.” Castiel’s voice was firm, the words a clear order.

Dean huffed a laugh. “Get right to it, don’t you.”

“Hey, we’ve only get until 11.” He pulled Dean into a kiss, gently nipping his lower lip. “I want to spend that time fucking you as many times as possible in as many different ways as possible.”

Dean made a noise that could only be described as a whimper, and he struggled out of his pants so fast that he stumbled as he kicked both pants and underwear aside. Cas chuckled. “ _Now_ who’s eager?”

“Shut up.” Dean’s hands went to work on the fly of Cas’ jeans. “Now hurry up and get naked.” 

Castiel obeyed. The instant he was naked, Dean pulled Cas to him, pressing their bodies flush together. Cas wasn’t as patient. He propelled Dean backwards as they kissed until the backs of the man’s knees hit the bed and sent Dean tumbling onto the mattress, laughing the whole way. There wasn’t a moment’s pause before Cas was following, kissing Dean as he pinned his wrists down. Dean made a pleased noise at the show of force, arching up against Cas. He loved it when the man got all dominant.

“Come on,” he broke away breathlessly to whisper the words. “Hurry up.”

Cas arched a brow in that way that Dean loved….. the dombrow, he called it. It always showed that Cas knew he was in control and wanted to know why anyone would question that fact, and it almost always spoke of delicious fun ahead. “Are you telling me what to do, Dean Winchester?”

Dean managed to bite back a whimper, though a shiver ran down his spine, and he couldn’t help but push a bit more. “Maybe a little.”

 _God_ , that eyebrow drove him wild. Cas slapped Dean’s hip. “Hands and knees.”

Dean was on all fours in an instant, ass in the air, presenting to Cas. He heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him and flushed with pleasure knowing that Cas appreciated the view. Moments later, a hand teased lightly over his backside, stroking lovingly, almost reverently.

“You’re _beautiful_.” Castiel’s voice was filled with a sort of awe, and Dean felt warm butterflies as he blushed. Even after all these years together, Cas could still make him blush.

“Shut up.” He gave his ass a little wiggle. “And fuck me.”

The response was a hard smack to his ass and he gasped. “Brat,” Cas said affectionately, but Dean could hear the nightstand drawer opening as Cas got out the lube, and moments later a slick finger was pressing into him. Dean groaned, pressing his face into the pillow beneath his folded arms. It had been too long. Far too long.

Cas stretched Dean open, watching the man come apart beneath him. Dean was moaning and writhing on the mattress, and _God_ it was sexy. He ran his free hand along Dean’s spine, the smooth skin, and over the soft, spiky hair at the base of his scalp. “God.” There was wonder in his voice. “You are so gorgeous.”

“ _Cas_.” Dean’s voice was muffled in the pillow but the desire there was unmistakable.

“I know, baby.” Cas slipped his fingers out slowly, teasingly, loving the whine of desperation that the action wrung out of Dean. “I know.” He slicked up his cock and positioned himself, stroking Dean’s hip as he pressed forward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

Dean gasped as he was so quickly filled, his hands clenching handfuls of the bedsheet. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Castiel stroked his hair. “You okay, baby?”

Dean nodded rapidly. “Yea I’m okay. Fuck. Don’t stop.” Cas couldn’t help but smile at the desperation in his husband’s voice.

“I won’t.” And he snapped his hips forward, setting up the rhythm he knew Dean liked: hard and fast.

Sure enough, Dean was a mess, practically mewling as he clutched at the sheets. Then Cas reached around and took his cock in hand and it was just too much for him. It had been too long since they’d had the time to do anything more than exchange handjobs or blowjobs. This was a sensation overload. He came with a cry of Castiel’s name, holding nothing back. He didn’t need to…..not when none of the kids were home.

“Oh, God.” Cas’ voice was barely more than a whisper. “You’re beautiful. God, you’re so beautiful.” His hand vanished from Dean’s cock and moments later he let out a moan. Dean realized that Cas was licking his hand clean and a shiver went through him, his spent cock twitching at the knowledge. A final thrust was all it took and Cas was burying himself deep inside Dean as he came. Thoroughly exhausted, the two men collapsed together onto the bed.

When he had the strength, Cas rolled onto his back and tugged Dean into his traditional position half atop him. Dean snuggled right up under his chin.

“It’s been too long.”

“Far too long,” Cas agreed. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through Dean’s hair, loving the way the soft fuzz tickled the palm of his hand. Dean sighed happily at the feeling and Cas smiled. “Of course, if SOMEONE was quieter, we could do this all the time.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, sure you are.”

“Hey, you could always gag me,” Dean pointed out, turning onto his stomach so he could look at his husband.

“Mmm,” Cas stroked Dean’s cheek. “The image _is_ appealing.”

Dean grinned. “I bet it is.” A thought occurred suddenly and a lightbulb may as well have appeared above his head, his eyes lit up that much. “Oh!”

Castiel’s head tilted curiously. “What. What is it?”

The smile on Dean’s face was growing. “The bed up in the dance studio.”

Cas’ eyes widened in realization, mouth forming on ‘o’. “I never thought of that,” he breathed.

Dean shook his head. “Me neither.” His fingers teased patterns over Castiel’s chest, loving the hitch in the man’s breathing. “Just dig out the old baby monitor and put it in Chaz’ bedroom so we can hear if anything goes wrong, then head up to the studio for some fun….”

“Oh my God…” Cas couldn’t believe the thought had never occurred to them. True, the bed in the studio wasn’t as big as their king size one, but it was more than large enough for the two of them to have a damn good time. “That sounds _amazing_.”

“Damn straight it does.” Dean’s hips rocked down against the mattress of their own accord. “Damn.”

Cas chuckled. “You getting riled up, baby?” He teased his fingertips over Dean’s throat, making his way down to circle a nipple, delighting in the resulting gasp.

“Ahh! “ Dean’s hips bucked, hands clenching in the bedsheet. “Yes!”

“Well,” Cas was smiling, “we still have….” He craned his neck to see the clock on the nightstand. “…..we still have almost seven hours until we have to pick up Matt.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, down to cup his cheek. “Plenty of time.”

The words clearly hit home. In seconds Dean was on Cas, straddling his waist, pinning Cas’ wrists to the bed. “Well, then….” He leaned in to smile at Cas, their foreheads nearly touching. “Better get to it.”

 

**~tbc~**


	8. Chapter 8

I want to apologize for and explain my long absence. I was in the hospital. I suffer from depression and had reached the point where I was beginning to cut again and didn't know if I could hold out any longer, really suicidal, so I committed myself. I made some amazing friends and we all worked through things together, and I got out in time for gishwhes.  
I'll be writing again soon. I'm just taking my time to get back into the swing of things. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned you, or this piece. <3


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost two months since Matt had begun living there, and in that time, Charlemagne had become extremely attached to him. Luckily enough, the older boy was equally attached to the child. Charlemagne had smiled his way beneath all of Matt’s surly defenses and right into his heart, and it was barely possible to tear him away from Matt’s side when the two were home at the same time. At the moment, they were curled up in front of the television as _Grease_ played (how Matt wasn’t completely sick of the film, they would never know). Chaz was in Matt’s lap, snuggled up as close as could be, laughing happily as Matt held his tiny hands and clapped them through the motions of the hand-jive. 

Cas smiled as he watched the two of them. His fingers flew across the pages in his lap, charcoal sketching out the picture before him, capturing the moment forever. If only Dean were here.

As the thoughts were ringing in his head, the front door opened and a flurry of voices greeted his ears. Dean entered the room with Charlie at his side, both of them laughing. Cas’ smile grew to see it. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, babe.” Dean leaned down to kiss his husband. “How’s it going?”

“Great.” Cas gave a little nod in the direction of the two boys, but Dean had already noticed, a huge smile spreading across his freckled face.

“Hey, guys.”

Matt and Charlemagne looked up. The sheer happiness in Matt’s dark eyes nearly sent both Castiel and Dean reeling. He had changed so much since he’d been there. Dean couldn’t find his voice for a moment, too overcome to find words. He swallowed with some difficulty, and cleared his throat. “You having fun?”

Matt nodded, face aglow, and Dean could feel his eyes burning as he forced the tears back. Cas clearly knew how he was feeling for suddenly Cas’ hand was taking his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Dean shook his head to clear it. “Ah….Matt, this is Charlie.”

It was honestly amazing that they had managed to keep Charlie away for more than a matter of days, but she had been very supportive of giving Matt his time to settle in. Even so, the petite redhead was practically bouncing up and down, giving Matt a little wave. “Hi, Matt!”

Matt’s returning smile was relaxed. He was becoming much more at ease meeting Dean’s and Cas’ friends. “Hello.”

Dean glanced at the television, where John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John were still dancing madly. “You guys are watching this _again??_ ”

“Yes!” Charlemagne bounced happily. Dean shook his head, amused.

“You’re spoiled rotten, you know that, right?”

“Yup!” The little boy didn’t sound fazed in the slightest, and Matt laughed. Dean loved to see him so happy. Then he noticed the sketchbook in Castiel’s lap. He was vaguely aware of Charlie moving closer to Matt and Chaz, her voice chattering away enthusiastically, but he was far too distracted by what was on that paper.

Cas had sketched Matt and Chaz as they currently were. Chaz sat snuggled up against Matt’s chest, his small hands held in Matt’s larger ones as they clapped as one. His head was tilted back as he looked up at Matt, the older boy meeting his gaze with affectionate eyes as they laughed happily together. Castiel had captured all of it in exquisite detail. Dean felt his heart melt.

Cas could clearly sense Dean’s emotions; his charcoal-stained fingers slipped into Dean’s, squeezing gently. Dean smiled at his husband. “I love your new piece.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Thanks.” Dean leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“We’re framing it,” he murmured.

Cas was surprised, but a smile spread over his face. “I’d like that.” He set the drawing pad on the table beside him and did his best to wipe his hands clean. Charlie and Matt seemed to be getting along splendidly. The boy was no longer in Matt’s lap, the both of them on their feet next to Charlie as they spoke. Still, it was getting pretty loud in the room. Dean turned the television off. That helped a lot.

Charlie turned to Dean with a grin. “I like this kid.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re pretty fond of him ourselves.” He risked a glance at Matt. The teenager was fuchsia at the compliments, averting his gaze.

“Leave him alone, guys.” Cas’ voice was amused but he still took pity on the poor boy. Dean grinned, looking at Matt. The teen’s eyes were shooting all about the room, desperately searching for something to focus on. Then they landed on Cas’ sketchpad and, startled, immediately zeroed in on the drawing of him with Chaz. Wordlessly, he moved to it and picked it up. Cas watched with bated breath, waiting nervously to see what the reaction would be.

“This….” Matt looked up, eyes moving between Cas and Dean. “Can I have this?”

Castiel’s breath caught. “You…..you really want it?” Matt nodded. The look on his face, in his eyes, showed how important this was to him. Cas somehow managed a nod, smiling. “Of _course_ you can have it.”

Matt held the picture to his chest. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I…..I’m gonna go put it in my room.” With that, he vanished down the hallway.

Charlie turned to the two men with a smile. “He’s great.”

Even though they had known Charlie would love Matt, it still felt nice to hear. Cas rose to his feet, stretching. He had been sitting for a while now, and it felt good to stand. “You’re staying for dinner, right?”

“Damn straight I’m staying!” Charlie grinned. “I wanna get to know this kid better. He seems awesome.”

There was the softest sound of a footfall behind them, and Cas turned to see Matt blushing in the doorway. He smiled. “It gets better, Charlie. Matt here is a video game whiz.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up. “ _Really??_ ”

Cas nodded but Charlie barely even seemed to notice, immediately at Matt’s side with a stream of questions about his favorite games, characters, etc. Cas shook his head with a smile, then noticed his husband staring at him with disbelief. “…..what.”

“Video game whiz?” Dean echoed. “Who the hell uses the word whiz?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Dean only laughed and pulled Castiel into his arms, kissing him. “Dork,” he murmured.

The front door slammed open and there was a huge ruckus as Mary and Lauryn came inside, roughhousing their way down the hallway and bursting into the living room.

“Hey! Behave like ladies!” Dean attempted to sound stern but knew he failed pathetically, especially when he saw the looks the girls gave him.

Bela appeared in the doorway with a sigh. “I think that ship sailed long ago.” She tousled her daughter’s hair affectionately, ignoring the irritated sound Lauryn made in response, and leaned in to kiss her wife. “Hi, babe.”

Matt watched this exchange with some interest, which wasn’t that surprising. Charlie and Bela were both extremely beautiful women, after all. Still, he couldn’t help but feel amused. “Don’t even think about it, kid.”

Matt jumped at being caught. “I didn’t….I just…”

Lauryn’s brow furrowed, then realization sank in as to what was going on and her entire face wrinkled up in disgust. “Ew! Are you checking out my moms?” Matt was bright red.

“Hey!” Charlie swatted the back of Lauryn’s head. “How is that ‘ew’? Your moms are foxy ladies!”

Cas laughed. “Okay, guys, let’s all leave Matt alone.” Matt mouthed a grateful ‘thank you’ at Cas, and he smiled in return.

“Yea.” Dean wrapped an arm about his husband’s shoulders. “Time for dinner, anyway.”

“Pizza!” Charlemagne jumped up and down. Dean arched a brow at him.

“Who says we’re having pizza?”

Those brown eyes went huge and round. “But we ALWAYS have pizza on Friday nights!”

Dean stared down at his son, maintaining that serious facade. Charlemagne’s lower lip was jutted in a pout, eyes pleading. Dean couldn’t keep teasing him. Not with a face like that. He leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Yea, Chaz. We’re getting pizza.”

“Yay!” He leapt into his father’s arms, which he was really too big to do. Dean let out an ‘oof’. Cas shook his head with a smile.

“Okay, guys, pick out what you want and we’ll call it in.”

Mary grabbed Matt’s arm, tugging. “C’mon, Matt, let’s go find a menu!”

As always when Mary smiled at him or touched him, Matt turned bright red, but he returned her smile and went with her and Lauryn into the kitchen.

Charlie looked to them with a raised brow. “Likes Mary, does he?”

Cas chuckled. “I’d ask if it’s that obvious, but I know it is.”

“Oh yeah. It’s obvious.”

“Yet somehow she still hasn’t noticed.”

Both brows shot up at Dean’s words. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

Bela looked towards the sound of laughter that echoed from the kitchen. “I hope that doesn’t get awkward.”

“Same.” God, Dean dreaded to think of the day that things came to a head. If Matt liked Mary and she didn’t return his feelings, would he be upset and leave? Honestly at this point, Dean didn’t think so. Matt was growing more and more at home daily, closer to all of them. He truly seemed like a part of the family. Dean just prayed that Matt felt that way as well.

The three teenagers came bounding down the hallway, Mary once again dragging Matt. Not that he looked as if he minded. It made Dean smile to see them. Ever since they were little, Mary and Lauryn had always been like this, hand in hand, such energy. Now they had made Matt a part of their group, and he really did look as if he belonged there. As if he had _always_ been there.

Castiel took Dean’s hand once again, squeezing. Dean looked to his husband, loving the gentle smile on his face. It was as if Cas had read his mind. Wherever it was Matt had come from, with them he truly was home.

Now they just had to make sure he felt that way, too.

 

**~*~**

 

Dinner had been wonderful. Charlie’s exuberance hadn’t put Matt off in the slightest (something both men had been a bit concerned about). Rather, the two had hit it off splendidly, bonding over a love of games, and after dinner, sat down to battle it out in _Super Smash Brothers_. Charlie came away victorious after several rounds, but it had been close. Matt really was good.

Cas snuggled close to Dean, thoroughly happy after the day’s events. Dean chuckled. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Dean ran his fingers through that messy brown hair. “Happy?”

Cas nodded. “I am. Matt seems to be doing well, huh?”

A nod. “He is. He still has those little bouts of depression now and then, which worry me, but I really think he’s happy here.”

Cas smiled. “Good.”

“Yea. Good.” Dean shifted, trying to get closer, and Cas obliged, tugging Dean into his customary position with his head tucked up under Cas’ chin. “Hey….do you think Matt wants to dance?” But he didn’t give Cas a chance to answer, barreling on. “I mean he always wants to sit in and watch, and not just Mary and the other girls. Me and Cindy, too, and even just me on occasion. I mean he claims to just want some company but I’ve caught him watching when he thinks I’m not looking, and I see him checking out my shoes.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice stopped Dean’s rambling. “I’ve noticed, too.”

Dean perked up. “You have?”

Cas nodded. “I have. And I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “I think you should ask him. I really think he’d like to learn.”

Dean smiled. “Okay. I will.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s head. “Good.” Dean looked up at him, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

“Kiss me again?” But it was clear from the heat in his gaze that he had more than just kisses in mind. Cas could feel a tugging in his gut; his hand cupped the back of Dean’s head, pulling him in for a kiss.

“With pleasure,” he murmured.

 

**~*~**

 

Now the only issue was how to broach the topic with Matt. To just ask outright or wait until it came up naturally? Though how it would come up naturally, Dean had no idea.

He decided he would force a situation to come up where he could ease into the discussion. He waited for a day when Matt was off from work and made sure his dance bag was close-by, then waited until the boy came upstairs that morning.

“Oh, hey Matt.” There. Act casual.

“Hey.” Matt picked up the box of cereal still sitting on the table and poured himself a bowl, moving to get the milk from the fridge. But when he returned to the table, his attention was immediately drawn to Dean, who had pulled out a pair of dance slippers. “…..what’re you doing?”

“Oh, I was thinking of washing a pair of these.” He glanced up at Matt and saw that yup, the boy’s dark eyes were focused intently on the dance shoes. “Hey….would you have any interest in learning to dance?” 

Matt looked completely taken aback. “ _Me?_ I….you want to teach _me?_ ”

It was hard not to laugh at the expression on Matt’s face. Where Dean had expected immediate resistance, Matt only seemed surprised. “ _Yea_ , I want to teach you.”

Matt hesitated. "…..would I have to wear tights?" he asked. 

Dean cracked up; he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. "No!" he managed. "Why would you ask that? I don't wear tights, do I?" 

The boy looked away, obviously embarrassed. "No," he mumbled. “But you're badass." 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Badass?" he echoed. 

Matt flushed red. "Shut up," he mumbled. 

"No." Dean grinned. Matt’s eyes were now intently focused on his laps, cheeks flushed. Dean took pity on him. “You want to go get some dance shoes? Or do you want to borrow some of mine and make sure you like it before you buy some?”

There was another moment of hesitation. “…..what size do you wear?”

“Size 8.”

“I’m a 7 and a ½ .”

“Oh.” Dean bit his lower lip. “You can’t really dance in shoes that are too big, you could turn an ankle or something.” He pondered the matter for a moment, then shrugged. 

“We’ll get you some. If you decide you don’t like dancing, no big deal.”

“But it’d be such a waste…”

Dean cut Matt off. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sure I could find someone else who can use them.” He rose to his feet with a smile. “Okay?”

Matt was silent for a moment, simply regarding Dean as he thought it over. Then, he pushed back his chair and stood, returning Dean’s smile with a nod. “Okay.”

 

**~*~**

 

They never did get around to dancing that night. They DID get Matt’s shoes, a process which didn’t take long at all, and when they got home, Dean showed Matt how to place and attach the ribbons. It was then that the others got home. Cas lit up when he saw that Dean had spoken to Matt and that the boy had indeed wanted to dance.

“Matt!” He set his bag down on the table. “You’re going to dance with Dean?” Matt nodded somewhat shyly. “That’s wonderful!”

Mary had entered just in time to catch the end of those words and she peered over her father’s shoulder, immediately seeing the slippers in Matt’s hands. “Oh my God!” Matt immediately turned crimson.

“Settle down, Mary.” Dean grinned. “He’s not going to be dancing with you guys. At least not right away.” Matt looked gratefully at Dean, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. If Matt still blushed merely _talking_ to Mary, he would probably have panic attack and pass out if he had to dance with her. 

“Aww, why not?”

“Because he’s just beginning. He’ll dance one on one with me, and maybe with Cindy.”

Mary pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Hey, I’m LOADS of fun.”

Cas shook his head with a small smile, leaning in to kiss his husband on the cheek. “I’m going to go get changed,” he whispered. Dean looked up at him, eyes warm.

“Okay. I’ll get dinner started.”

Cas headed off to the bedroom and Charlemagne immediately took his place, beginning to chatter away to Dean about his day at school. Dean noticed that Matt was watching the little boy with an affectionate smile on his face, and it sent a pang straight to the man’s heart. Matt really did have a soft spot for Chaz. Mary, too. Hell, he was really beginning to open up to Cas also, spending more and more time at his side as he worked on his art, the two talking for hours. And Dean liked to think that he had a good bond with the boy as well. Each and every day, the five of them were becoming more and more like a real family. Dean didn’t know how he could get any happier unless Matt confirmed once and for all that he really truly wanted to be part of their family. Not just stay for now, like he had said, and not even just to agree to stay permanently, like Dean was hoping for, but to say that he truly wanted to be part of the family. Dean and Cas had told him he had a place with them if he wanted it, but so far Matt hadn’t even agreed to stay permanently….becoming a family member was still far too much to ask for.

All they could do was wait and hope.

 

**~*~**

 

Despite living with them for two months, Matt still hadn’t ever babysat. Not really. It wasn’t because the men didn’t trust him with Charlemagne. There had simply never been a reason. Either the men were home while Matt worked or Mary was home with Matt on nights the men were out. Either way, he never ended up alone with the boy. But today, he wasn’t just babysitting, he was doing so outside the house. Chaz had a book report for school (sharks) and he needed to do some research.

Matt looked around him at all the aisles of books, the desks of computers, almost as familiar to him as his own face. He had always spent a great deal of time at the library. When you were homeless, it was a good place to find some warmth and comfort. He had buried himself in the books for hours. It was there that he had discovered Dean’s novels, and fallen in love.

He felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Charlemagne looking up at him with those big brown eyes, and he smiled. “Come on, Chaz. Let’s get you to a computer.”

The librarian at the desk was an older woman with a warm, welcoming smile. She helped get Charlemagne set up at one of the computers and then left them. 

Matt tousled the boy’s hair. “You all set, Chaz?” Charlemagne nodded. “Okay.” He gestured to the nearest shelves of books. “I’ll be right over here then, alright?” They weren’t far from the computers, with a clear sight line, and well within hearing distance. He’d be able to keep a close eye on Charlemagne.

“Okay!”

“Good.” With that, he headed over to look through the shelves. He found several books that sounded interesting. Maybe he could take them out under Charlemagne’s card. A few shelves in, he stumbled across _‘Silver Quick’_ , Dean’s first novel, and smiled.

“No!”

That tiny voice immediately pierced through his book fueled haze and his head whipped around. Another librarian, a man this time, was standing beside Charlemagne, glowering. Immediately Matt was at the boy’s side. “What are you doing?”

The man wore a pair of glasses with dark frames, and was clad in a red sweater vest, despite the fairly warm weather. At Matt’s voice he looked up, that glare making his face ugly. “This boy shouldn’t be on the computer.”

Matt was completely taken aback. “What? Why not?”

“How old is he? Six?”

“He’s eight.”

“Six, eight, whatever. He’s a child. He doesn’t need the internet.”

Matt felt anger beginning to seep into him. “He’s working on a report for school.”

“And he doesn’t have the internet at home?” The man’s voice was cold. Matt’s eyes narrowed.

“He needed to get books, too. And even if he DIDN’T have internet at home, there’s no rule saying he can’t still use it here.” Was there? There couldn’t be, he was sure of it.

The man seemed to decide Matt wasn’t worth his time, returning his attention to Charlemagne. “Get up.”

The little boy looked up at Matt, his eyes wide, lower lip trembling, and Matt felt such a deep surge of hatred for the librarian. How dare he make Charlemagne feel this way. “Chaz, stay right where you are.” He stepped forward, getting right up in the man’s face. “You leave him alone. This kid is going to stay at the computer until he finishes what he’s doing. If he wants to sit there and play games for three hours, that’s what he’ll do. He checked the computer out, and now it’s his. So how about you go find someone else to bother? This kid is off limits.”

“Yeah!” Charlemagne piped up, seeming to have gotten a burst of courage. “You listen to my brother!”

Matt’s head snapped around to look at Charlemagne, his eyes huge. _Brother. He said brother_. Charlemagne called him his brother.

“Is there a problem here, Johnathan?” It was the first librarian, the woman who had signed them onto the computer.

The male librarian, Johnathan apparently, started guiltily. Obviously he wasn’t expecting to be caught. “Just trying to sort out a little problem here.”

“Problem?” She arched a brow. “What problem? I don’t see any problem other than you harassing these poor boys.”

Matt didn’t even try to suppress his smile. Johnathan glowered at him, but he didn’t get to for long, for the woman (Maria, her nametag read) was demanding his attention. “Get back to work, Johnathan.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered, and he skulked away. Matt watched him go with some satisfaction. Then a tiny hand slipped into his and he looked down at the boy. Chaz was smiling up at him, and Matt was overcome with how much he cared for this kid. He stroked Charlemagne’s hair again, loving its softness.

“Can we go home now?”

Matt stared at Charlemagne in surprise and nearly laughed. After fighting to gain computer time, now the kid didn’t want it. “You’re all done?” Charlemagne nodded. “Then sure.” He scooped Matt’s books into his arms. 

Maria smiled at the little boy. “You’ve got a great big brother.”

Matt’s face turned red instantly and he stammered, at a loss for words. Charlemagne only beamed, slipping his hand into Matt’s again and tugging. “Home!” he insisted.

Matt simply nodded, unable to speak. The short walk home was a blur. Dean had told him so many times that he and Castiel considered Matt to be part of the family, that he was welcome so long as he wanted it, and the rest of the family (Ellen and Sam, Bobby and Jo) had gently showed him this as well. Still, he had never fully accepted it. He had never been comfortable accepting it. Ever since he had lost his foster mother, it had seemed that anything good in his life got ripped away from him mere moments after he had gotten it. He was terrified to get his hopes up lest he lose this as well. But it had been close to two months now and it showed no sign of letting up. It really seemed as if the men were in it for the long haul.

Dean and Cas were home when he arrived, Mary shut away in her room. “Hey, guys.” Cas scooped Chaz into his arms, spinning him around and delighting in the giggles that resulted. Then he noticed the shaken look on Matt’s face and his brow creased in worry. “Matt, are you okay?”

Dean perked up at the question, attention turning to Matt, and he immediately frowned, concerned. Matt simply shook his head.

“Fine….I’m…I’m fine.” But it was clear that he was anything but. He walked past the two men, straight down the stairs to his room in the basement.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, troubled. “You’d better go talk to him,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, shoving his chair back and rising. “Be back in a few.” At the top of the stairs, he knocked gently on the doorframe. “Matt?” There was no answer. “Matt, I’m coming down.” He headed down the stairs slowly so as not to burst in on Matt, but he needn’t have worried….the boy was just sitting on the edge of his bed, that shaken look still on his face.

Dean moved to the boy’s side, gesturing to the bed. “Mind if I sit?” Matt shook his head wordlessly and Dean did. He waited a moment to see if Matt would say anything, but all was silent. “Matt, what happened?”

There were several more seconds of silence and Dean was worried that the teen wasn’t going to say a thing. Then, Matt spoke up. “…..Charlemagne called me his brother today.”

Dean honestly wasn’t very surprised. He knew that Chaz loved Matt. He was worried though that it seemed to be upsetting Matt this much. “Is that bad?”

“No!” The word burst forth. “No, it just…..” He seemed to be fumbling for words. “…..I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t realize he cared about me like that.”

“……Matt.” It was Dean’s turn to be at a loss. “Of course he does. We all do. Every one of us.” Matt’s eyes were disbelieving. It was painfully clear that he still didn’t think he was worth this kind of love. Dean’s heart ached. "Matt, Cas and I have told you before....you're a part of this family. As long as you want to be. That hasn’t changed and it never will. I swear to you."

Matt simply looked at Dean for a long moment, a range of emotions passing over his face. Then tears filled his eyes. "I...." he nodded. “I want." 

Dean was overjoyed. He wanted to hug Matt but wasn't sure if that would be too much too soon. "Can I hug you?" 

Matt laughed through his tears; he couldn’t help it. He gave another nod and with a smile, Dean pulled him into a hug. It was brief, Dean not wanting to push Matt too far, but it was still more than he would have hoped for. When he released Matt, he was relieved to see that those tears were drying up. "C’mon.” He smiled. “Let's go upstairs. Cas must be worrying his head off."

They returned to the kitchen together and sure enough, Cas was sitting at the table, tense with anxiousness. When they came into view he was on his feet in an instant. “Is everything okay?”

Matt nodded and relief came over Castiel’s face. Dean smiled. “Matt wants to be part of the family.”

Those deep blue eyes lit up. “You…. _really?_ You mean you’re staying for good?”

Matt looked nervous still, but there was determination in his nod. He was decided. “Yes.”

Cas had no compulsions about holding back; he pulled Matt into a crushing hug. Matt hugged back awkwardly but freely. Dean bit back a laugh at the sight.

“Sorry,” Castiel apologized when he released the boy. “I’m just…..I’m so glad you’re staying.”

The words made the boy flush even more, but not so much as the sound of Mary’s voice behind him echoing “you’re _staying??_ ” Her face was aglow with excitement. He nodded, and if possible, she hugged him even tighter than her father had. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“What’s going on?”

They all looked to the doorway, where Charlemagne was standing, looking at all of them with his head tilted to one side in confusion.

Cas looked to Dean. The concept of Matt staying would probably go a bit over the child’s head. _Obviously_ Matt was staying. He had been there for two months. Telling him that Matt was staying would seem a little redundant to the eight year old. So Cas skipped over that part. "Matt's your brother." 

Charlemagne looked at them as if they were all crazy. "Duh." 

There was a moment of shocked silence at that, and then everyone laughed, laughed at the eight year old who already knew this, long before the pieces fell into place. 

Cas scooped Chaz into his arms. "Yeah, Chaz," he agreed, stroking that messy brown hair, so like his own in both color and style. "Duh."

He looked from his son to the two teens mere feet away, then to his husband. Was Matt their son now? That was a question for another time. All that really mattered was that he was staying, and that he was family.

Family.

Such a beautiful word.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, guys! Hope it was worth the wait! I love you all! Mwah! Kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from his nephew gives Dean an idea...

The music ended with a flourish and Dean couldn’t help but sigh with relief. The studio may be air conditioned but it was summer, and it was still warm to be dancing.

Matt was watching him anxiously. “Was that okay?”

Dean nearly shook his head in exasperation, but he understood the boy’s anxiety all too well, and he would never do such a thing. “It was great, Matt.” A happy smile broke over Matt’s face and Dean couldn’t help but mirror the look.

It was mid-July. Matt had been dancing for a little over a month now, and he was doing great. He seemed to have a natural ability, just like Dean, and he truly did love it. He spent most of his free time practicing, even when Dean wasn’t available to work with him, and as such he was developing at a far faster pace than Dean ever would have expected.

Dean took a long swig from his water bottle, delighting in the refreshing coolness. He watched Matt where the boy sat on the floor, taking off his dance shoes. “You know, I think you’re ready to begin working with a partner.”

At those words, Matt’s head snapped up and he looked at Dean with huge eyes. “You…..really??”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that face. “ _Yea_ , really. Cindy can start coming to practice sessions and helping out. As long as that’s okay with you?”

He really needn’t have bothered asking. Matt nodded fervently. “Yes. That’s…..I’d love that.”

Dean bit back a laugh at the exuberance. “Okay. I’ll give her a call tomorrow and see when she’s available.”

Matt’s smile was soft and grateful. “Thanks, Dean.”

The reaction was automatic: Dean reached out and tousled Matt’s dark hair. “You’re welcome, kid.” He winced inwardly, afraid of how Matt would react to the tousle and nickname, but the boy only smiled wider, and warmth filled Dean. “Come on. Let’s get inside.”

Dean locked the studio up and the two tromped down to the house. Cas was sitting in the living room with the other children. Charlemagne was completely oblivious to his father and sister, happily coloring away in a book that Cas had handmade for him. Cas and Mary were playing Whist. By the looks of things, Mary was winning.

Sure enough, she placed down her final card and Cas swore. “Dammit!”

“Language!”

Castiel looked up at the sound of his husband’s voice, guilt on his face at being caught swearing. Dean couldn’t completely cover up a laugh. He moved to join them, looking down at the cards. “Mary kick your butt?”

Cas pouted. “Yes.”

Mary was smiling up at them. “Have fun, Matt?” She loved that Matt was dancing, though she was still frustrated that he wasn’t dancing with her and her classmates. Matt nodded.

“Yes.”

Dean smiled at Matt. “Matt’s going to start working with a partner.”

At those words, Mary lit up. “Really?? Me? Can I dance with him??”

Matt flushed at the excitement in Mary’s voice, and Cas stifled a laugh behind his hand. Dean shook his head in exasperation. “No, Mary. He’s going to dance with Cindy.”

“Awww, how come?”

“Because Cindy can coach him _while_ she dances with him. Understand?”

Mary pouted, but it was easy to see that she saw the sense in it. “I understand it but I don’t have to like it.”

This time even Matt laughed, despite the pink flush in those cheeks. Dean cocked a brow at him. “You wanna shower first?”

“Thanks.” Matt vanished down the hallway to get washed up. Cas smiled up at Dean.

“He’s really doing well, huh.”

Dean nodded, sinking to the floor beside his husband. “He’s doing _amazingly_. I swear, he puts in more effort than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“He DOES seem to love it.”

“He does.” Dean sighed, leaning his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He was tired. Dancing took a lot out of him. He was getting old.

“Hey.” Cas poked him. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Mm.”

“I’m serious. Wake up and I’ll take a shower with you.”

Dean’s eyes flew open. “I’m up, I’m up.”

“Guys, gross!” Mary was making a face. “You’re gonna scar Chaz!”

Charlemagne looked up from his coloring book, eyes interested. “What?” Clearly he hadn’t heard a word. Dean snorted.

“Oh yea, Mary. He’s really scarred.”

“Well you’re gonna scar ME.”

The bathroom door opened and shut and Matt reappeared clad in his pajamas, dark hair wet and messy. He smiled at Dean. “Shower’s all yours.”

“Thanks, Matt.” Dean shifted, wincing at the soreness in his muscles. “ _God_ , I’m sore.” He looked up at his husband, who was already on his feet, having not danced all night. “Cas, I’m _old_.”

Cas chuckled, taking Dean’s hand and tugging him to his feet. “And sexy.”

“Gah.” Mary made another noise of disgust. “Matt, run while you can. They’re being gross.”

But Matt didn’t seem bothered at all. He merely bit back a laugh at Mary’s reaction. Cas looked at the boy, eyes sparkling in amusement. Then he took Dean’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Come on, baby,” he murmured. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Right behind you.” And Dean smacked Cas’ ass. For a split second he felt horror overcome him. For that second, that brief second, he had completely forgotten Matt was there. Had he gone too far? Would Matt be put off by what he had just seen?

But then he heard a burst of laughter which clearly Matt had tried to hold back but failed dismally, accompanied by Mary shouting “gross! Guys, do that in your room!” and then Matt couldn’t help it, he was laughing outright, loud and long. It was a beautiful sound and it filled both men with happiness.

“We’re going, we’re going!” Dean called. He spared one final glance for the living room where Matt was watching the two men leave, a wide smile on his face. Dean couldn’t help but grin. Matt was happy. So far in the nearly four months Matt had lived with them, Dean and Cas hadn’t hidden their relationship at all, but they had tried to keep the blatant physicality to a minimum so as not to put the boy off. Now it seemed as if such things wouldn’t bother Matt at all.

Cas shut the bathroom door behind them and Dean flopped against it, chuckling to himself. “What,” Cas smiled. “What’s so funny?”

“Matt.” Dean mirrored the smile. “Guess we don’t have to tiptoe around him anymore, huh.”

“Guess not.” Cas leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss that went all the way to Dean’s toes. “Now…..how about you get in that shower so I can scrub you down?”

“Mm…..gonna do anything else besides scrub me down?” Dean trailed his fingers lightly and teasingly up and down Cas’ side in a way that made the man shiver.

“That depends.”

“On?”

“On how fast you shut your mouth and get your ass in gear.”

Dean’s laughter echoed off the bathroom tiles. “Right away, sir.”

 

**~*~**

 

“So is Cindy coming over tonight?”

Dean shook his head. “We’re not starting for another week.” He finally managed to snag a box of Honey Bunches of Oats from the top shelf and dropped it into the shopping cart with a noise of satisfaction. “She and Benny just got home from the Cape, so they’re going to take a couple days to settle back into their routine.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “Sounds like a good plan.” He smiled. “Is Matt excited?”

Dean grinned. “Practically jumping off the walls. I think half of it is nerves, but he’s definitely eager to begin.”

Cas chuckled. “Good.”

Their shopping done, they headed to the register and checked out. By the time they were done, the Prius was stuffed near to bursting with bags (they rarely took the Impala shopping….better not to risk spilling milk or dripping melted ice cream on the leather seats). 

“I’ve been thinking,” Cas spoke up. Dean looked to him, brow cocked.

“Yea?”

“We know that Matt lived in at least one foster home before now.”

“Yea. He spoke about his mom.”

Castiel nodded. “And he seemed to really love her.”

Dean’s heart ached at the memory, the pain in Matt’s voice as he had spoken of the woman who had cared for him. “Definitely.”

“Well, I was wondering….do you think we might be able to find her somehow? I mean I’m guessing there was a reason he left, so he probably couldn’t go live with her again, but if he could at least get in touch with her…..do you think he’d like that?”

Dean let the thought settle in his brain. Then, a smile spread over his face. “I think that’s a _great_ idea.” 

“Yeah?” Cas looked beyond pleased.

“Definitely.”

Castiel was smiling so wide that his cheeks ached. “Oh, good. Well, I don’t know exactly where to begin looking. I mean we know his name, so that’s a good starting point. I don’t know if any social services would give me information on a former client but I can try. In the meantime, if you could gently try to get the name out of Matt, do that. Don’t push him….wait until I talk to social services. If they won’t help me, we’ll ask him. But I’d rather not get his hopes up only to find out we can’t make it happen.”

Dean nodded. “Understood.”

They had reached the house now. Dean cried out in excitement at the sight that greeted them. Sitting on their front steps was a boy with shaggy brown hair. He was the spitting image of his father at that age.

Dean was out of the car practically before it had stopped moving. “Dean!” Cas cried out, startled. But Dean hadn’t even registered the sound, too occupied with his nephew.

“Jared!” He pulled the boy into a tight hug, loving the laugh it elicited. “How’ve you been??”

“Great!” Jared pulled away to smile at his uncle. That smile was all Sam, but the eyes were Sarah’s. He was a gorgeous kid. 

“You home for break?” Jared nodded. “Good. We don’t see nearly enough of you. Why the hell did you have to go to Italy?”

“Because there are fantastic museums there.”

“And we don’t have museums here in the U.S?” Those hazel eyes narrowed and Dean had to laugh. “Kidding, I’m kidding!”

By now Cas had parked the car and gotten out, coming to stand beside them with a smile on his face. “Hey, Jared. How was the study abroad?”

Jared gave his uncle a hug. “Great, thanks. I got to see so many amazing pieces of art!”

“I’m sure you did.” Castiel’s voice was wistful. Dean’s brow furrowed thoughtfully as the tone registered. He and Cas had never gone to Europe, but he knew that his husband would love to. Cas WAS an artist, after all, and Europe was THE place for art. They had the money to go…it had just been impossible to get there, what with their children and busy schedules. He would have to find a way to make the time.

“So what’s this I hear about a new addition to the family?”

“Oh, you mean Matt?”

“Yeah.” Jared easily slipped into the task of helping unload the groceries. 

“What about him?” 

With the teen’s help, they got all the groceries inside in one trip. Jared set his bags down and leaned against the counter, watching as the two men began unpacking. “Dad says he’s been with you for a couple months.”

Dean nodded. “Yup. Just agreed to stay for good.” The words still sent a sharp happiness through him; it didn’t feel real yet. Cas gave his hand a squeeze, smiling at him.

“He gets along with the others?”

Cas laughed. “Chaz _adores_ him.” Jared smirked.

“And he adores Mary. Or so I hear.”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh. “Your dad told you that, did he?” The boy nodded. “Well, don’t mention it to him. He’s still shy enough as it is.”

“Aww. You mean I’m not allowed to put the fear of God into him?”

Normally the thought of a fourteen year old putting “the fear of God” into an eighteen year old would be funny, but this was Jared. He took after his father in almost every way possible, including his height. At fourteen years, he was already taller than both Castiel and Dean. “No,” Castiel said, ignoring his husband’s laughter. “You’re not.”

“Oh, come on!”

As if on cue, the bright blue impala turned into the driveway, Mary and Matt in the front, Charlemagne safely strapped in the backseat. The instant they parked, Charlemagne leapt out of the car and came running inside, straight into his older cousin’s arms. Jared tousled his hair, laughing.

“Hey, Chaz!”

Mary’s eyes lit up when she saw her cousin inside. “Jared!”

“Hey, Miss Mary. How’ve you been?” He managed to get an arm around her while still keeping one around the small boy.

“Great! How was Italy?”

“Wonderful.” He looked to Matt, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “And I suppose this is Matt.” Matt nodded somewhat timidly at the sternness in Jared’s tone and gaze. Dean elbowed his nephew. “Ow!”

“Don’t be an asshole.” He looked at Matt with a roll of his eyes. “Jared’s just messing with you. Ignore him. God knows we try to.”

“Hey!”

Cas shook his head at his husband’s antics. “Did you guys have a good time at the mall?”

Matt nodded. “Got some new shoes.” That was good. The ones he had were nearly worn through, but he was still reluctant to let the two men buy much for him, and shoes were expensive. Good ones were, anyway.

“That’s good.”

“ _And_ he bought us ice cream.” Mary smiled up at Matt. “Because he’s sweet.” He flushed pink beneath that charming smile. Cas bit back a chuckle.

“Well,” he spoke up. “How bout we all go to the Roadhouse for dinner tonight? To welcome Jared home? You’re not working tonight, are you, Matt?” 

Matt shook his head. “Nope, I’m off tonight.”

Cas nodded as though that settled the matter. “Okay, then. Let’s clear it all up with Sam and Sarah.” 

“Way ahead of you.” Dean was already on the phone, waiting for his brother to answer.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Sammy. What’s the deal with sending your demon spawn over to our place?”

_“Oh, is THAT where the brat vanished to?”_

Dean covered the mouthpiece with his hand and whispered to Jared “he called you a brat.”

“Hey!” Jared glared at the phone. “Dad!”

Dean just laughed, speaking to Sam once more. “We were thinking maybe we could all meet up at the Roadhouse tonight for a sort of welcome home dinner? Unless you guys would rather have him to yourself.”

_“Nah, there’s more than enough of him to go around.”_

“My thoughts exactly.” A thought occurred and Dean glanced at Matt. “Hey, do you know if Claire is working tonight?” Probably. Ellen was grooming her to take over the business, so she worked there most nights.

Matt nodded again. “I think so.”

“Damn.”

But Sam was speaking up, interrupting. _“Don’t worry about it, I already spoke to Ellen. She wanted to see the kid, so she was going to close early. Maybe we can all just meet there and have a late dinner when she closes?”_

“That works. I’ll make sure Claire knows that Ash is welcome.” Of all the strange developments in their life, the strangest may be Ash dating Claire. He had also cut off his mullet and buzzed his hair short, which may be even stranger than the relationship. But it suited him, and the two of them suited each other. Still, it was strange how much things changed.

_“Sounds good. I’ll see you later tonight, then.”_

“Bye, bitch.”

_“Jerk.”_

Dean chuckled as he hung up the phone. Though most things changed, he supposed there were some things that would always stay the same.

 

**~*~**

 

It was mid-afternoon the day after Jared’s homecoming, but Dean hadn’t gotten a word written. School may be out for the summer, but Cas was still busy. Three days a week in the summer, he taught art classes at the local YMCA. Usually Dean missed having him around, but today he was glad to have the house to himself. It had allowed him to begin laying the groundwork for what he hoped would be the trip Castiel had always dreamed of taking. 

Dean tapped the butt of his pencil rapidly against the table as he thought. If he had worked everything out correctly, they could go for two weeks. They had the money, they could both make the time…..all they needed was someone to stay with the kids. If they were only going to be gone for a day or two he would be fine with leaving Mary and Matt alone with Chaz, but not for two weeks. But that length of time would allow them see London, France, Italy…..Cas would be so happy.

Taking a deep breath, Dean picked up the phone and dialed Charlie. It didn’t seem likely that she would say no, but he was anxious all the same.

Unlike Sam, she answered almost immediately. _“Yo yo yiggidy-yo!”_ she sang. _“How’s my home-skillet?”_

Dean shook his head in amused exasperation. “Hey, Charlie.”

_“What’s up, Dean?”_

“Just had a question for you. More of a request, really.”

_“Lay it on me.”_

“I was wondering if you and Bela might be willing to stay here at our house for a couple weeks. With Lauryn, of course. I want to take Cas to Europe—“ but he got no further, for Charlie was squealing in excitement.

_“Europe?? You’re going to Europe??”_

“I’d like to. Neither of us have ever been and I know he’d love to go. Especially to see all the art museums.”

_“Oh my God. Where are you going to go?”_

“Well I want to take him to a few different places….London, Paris, Italy….but most important is London.”

_“Really? Why London?”_

A tiny little pang struck Dean’s heart and he couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. “Remember the world map you hung on my wall in high school? We’d mark off places we wanted to travel to?”

_“Yeah, and you wanted to go to London. That was your first choice.”_

“Yea. It was his, too.”

_“Oh my God. Oh my God that’s so sweet!”_

“Yea.” Dean’s cheeks hurt from grinning. “So I plan for a week in London, then split the second week between Paris and Italy. Though I’m going to let him decide if that’s what he wants to do or if he’d rather split it up another way.”

_“Of COURSE we’ll stay at the house for you!”_

“You really don’t mind? Even with Matt?”

_“I LOVE Matt,”_ Charlie assured him.

“I know you do. I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about Lauryn staying with him.” But Charlie brushed the concerns aside.

_“I know he’d never bother her. I trust him.”_

Those few words made Dean melt, made him so very happy. “Thank you, Charlie,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

 

**~*~**

 

Castiel was completely bewildered. When he had gotten home that afternoon, Mary and Matt were just getting Charlemagne into the car to take him over to Charlie’s and Bela’s for the night. He barely had a moment to question this state of affairs before Dean was pushing him off to his closet to get changed for dinner. 

Now here he was at _Amici’s_ , back at their old table, only there was a fresh new vase of crimson roses on it. Honestly, he was at a complete loss.

“Cas?” 

Castiel looked at his husband, so handsome in a dark suit of impeccable fit, a forest green tie that brought out the color of his eyes. Dean was smiling, but there was a hint of anxiousness to it. “Yes, Dean?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I just……what’s all this about?”

Dean bit his lower lip in that oh-so endearing way of his. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

He nodded. “I think you’re going to like it. I hope you’re gonna.” Reaching into his inner coat pocket, Dean pulled out a black envelope and gently slid it across the table. “Here.”

Cas looked questioningly up at his husband. “What’s the occasion?”

Dean shook his head as he watched Cas opening the envelope. “No occasion. Just something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Castiel gave the envelope a gentle shake and two tickets slid into his hand. He looked closely at them and then his eyes went huge and round, mouth falling open. He looked up at Dean in utter shock. “You…..London? You’re taking me to _London??_ ”

Dean nodded, still a bit nervous. “Not just London. We’re going abroad for two weeks.” If possible, Castiel’s eyes got even wider. “Charlie and Bela agreed they would move into our place with Lauryn so that the kids won’t be alone. I thought we’d do one week in London and then the split the second between Paris and Italy.”

When Cas still didn’t say anything, Dean pressed on. “We can change that, of course. I just know you’d like to see the museums and I figured those would be the best places for that stuff. And London…..I don’t know if you remember but in high school I had that map on my wall and—“

“I remember.” Cas still looked completely stunned. “You….I can’t believe it.” Dean opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced when Cas leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was long and deep and swept through him like a storm. “You’re taking me to London,” Cas breathed, his eyes full of wonder. Dean nodded.

“You’re happy?”

“Happy? Dean, I can’t _express_ how happy I am!”

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “Good,” he murmured. “And we can divide the time however you like, it was only an idea.”

“No, I like yours. I like a week in London.” He smiled. “We can go see the Globe.”

Dean’s eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Shakespeare’s theatre. “Yea?”

Castiel laughed. “Of course! We can see all the sights! When are we going?” He glanced at the tickets in his hand. “A month from now?”

Dean nodded. It would mean putting Matt's lessons on hold but somehow he knew the boy wouldn't mind. “I figured that would give you time to clear your schedule. Is it enough?”

Cas leaned across the table to kiss his husband. “It’s perfect.” 

It was so wonderful to think of….the two of them, alone for two whole weeks. And not just alone….alone in Europe! He didn’t know how he would wait a whole month.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Castiel was simply sitting there, smiling at him. “What? What’re you smiling at?”

“Nothing.” Cas took Dean’s hand in his, kissing his fingers. “I just love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hadn't intended this trip to happen....it just sort of evolved when I decided that Jared had been out of the country rather than off at school somewhere. So look forward to some time alone for the boys while they're off in Europe! As much as I enjoy writing them as a family, it'll be nice to get back to the story's roots and have them on their own.


	11. Chapter 11

“LONDON??” Mary’s voice was practically a squeal. “You’re going to London??” The two men couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement, but then her face fell in a look of mock indignation. “And you’re not bringing ME?!”

Cas burst into fresh laughter. Dean merely shook his head. “Sorry, babygirl, this trip’s just One and I.” He smiled at his husband with eyes full of love. “Should’ve taken him YEARS ago.”

Mary saw that look in his eyes and glanced back and forth between her fathers, taking in the equal expressions of adoration with which they were regarding each other. She wrinkled up her nose. “Ugh.”

The noise shook Cas from his focus on Dean; he turned to her. “What?”

“You two. Could you _be_ any more pathetically in love with each other?”

“Oh, you--!” Laughing, he swatted her shoulder. “You are such a brat!”

“Hey, _you_ raised me!”

“Not _just_ me. Dean, too.”

“Hey!” Dean looked to his husband with huge, indignant eyes. “Are you saying that this is MY fault? That she’s only obnoxious because of ME??” Cas shrugged.

“Your words, not mine.”

“Oh, I am so gonna get you for this…”

“Eww, guys. Come on!” Mary glared. Blood relation or not, epic bitchface ran in their family.

Cas felt a tiny tug on his shirtfront and looked down. Charlemagne was gazing up at him with an imploring look in those big brown eyes. “Can I come?” His voice was pleading. Castiel ached to hear it. 

“Oh, Chaz.” He lifted the boy into his lap, kissing his forehead. “No. You’re going to stay home with Auntie Charlie and Auntie Bela, and Lauryn and Mary.” He looked up, eyes meeting Matt’s, and he smiled. “And your brother.”

Matt’s face had been strangely drawn with some emotion that Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on. It had almost looked like pain. But at those few words, shock registered. “What??” The word was weak, as though Matt were having difficulty finding the air to speak. “You….you’re letting me stay?”

Castiel’s heart broke. A glance at Dean told him that his husband was feeling the same. Dean’s beautiful green eyes were glistening with tears; he brushed the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe them away. “Of COURSE we’re letting you stay!” Cas insisted. “There was never any question about that!” Matt looked somewhat reassured, but still hesitant “What, did you think we were going to kick you out or something?”

Silence. Cas looked pleadingly to Dean, silently begging for help.

Dean, however, didn’t look surprised so much as disappointed that Matt was still so worried that they were going to kick him out. "Matt...you don't seem to have gotten it yet but we want you here, and we always will." He smiled softly. "You're not getting rid of us. Trust me. Once we're attached, we don't give up."

Matt looked on the verge of tears. He managed a nod. “Thank you. You really….” He struggled to clear his throat and when he spoke again, his voice was much stronger. “You guys are really great, you know that?”

“Matt—“ But Castiel got no further, for Matt was shaking his head and barreling forward.

“No, I mean it.” It was so strange. Matt was normally open and warm emotionally, but he was still soft-spoken, but now he was opening up, the words flowing. “That night you picked me up, Dean, you told me I could stay as long as I wanted. I didn’t believe you. I couldn’t. I mean, I never…” They both understood without him explaining, knew how much a history like Matt’s could damage his self-esteem and the kind of outlook he had on life. He shook his head again. “I never had anyone want me around other than…” his voice faltered. “…my foster mom.”

Matt had only spoken of his foster mother a couple times before, and it was always with the painful affection of one who has lost a loved one. Castiel had spoken to Social Services about getting Matt in touch with the woman, and they were going to see if it were possible. Matt knew nothing of this….they didn’t want to tell him in case it didn’t pan out. But God, did they hope they did. Anything to ease the aching pain in his eyes.

“But you two didn’t give up on me. Even though I was an ornery bastard.” Dean couldn’t help a sharp bark of laughter at the words, and Matt smiled. “Really, guys. I mean it. I know I was a tough case and you’ve been amazing. More than I ever hoped I could have.”

This was the most that Matt had ever spoken in any one sitting, and the depth of emotion in his words was enough to bring tears to the men’s eyes. Cas took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed it, and, after a moment’s hesitation, reached out and gave Matt’s hand a soft squeeze as well. The boy looked surprised but didn’t pull away.

“I’m so happy you feel that way,” Castiel said softly. “We both are. Having you here….it’s been…”

“Wonderful,” Dean finished. Cas looked to him, smiling.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Wonderful.”

Matt was flushing happily. “Thanks,” he mumbled. He couldn’t look at them any longer, eyes focusing on the floor as he rubbed at the back of his neck in a way that reminded Cas so much so Dean that it was scary. Cas wondered if with all the time they spent together, some of Dean’s actions were rubbing off on the boy. The thought made him smile.

Chaz came up to Matt, looking anxiously up at him. “Matt?”

That shook the shyness away once more. Matt’s smile returned in full; he tousled Charlemagne’s already messy hair. “Hey, Chaz.” He scooped the boy up and plopped him down in his lap, where the boy happily laughed and snuggled close. Smiling, Matt looked up at the men again. “So, when are you going?”

“In a month. Plenty of time to plan.” Dean looked to his husband with a smirk. “Make sure we don’t miss any museums.” He laughed as Cas punched him. “Hey, come on. You know that’s what we’re going to spend 90% of our time doing.” He immediately spotted the hint of anxiousness that creased Castiel’s brow and rolled his eyes. “Cas…..don’t even start with me. That’s the whole point of us going. I WANT to take you to museums.”

“But….you want to go too, right?”

“YES, Cas.”

The exasperation in Dean’s voice made Cas laugh. “Okay, okay!”

Dean shook his head, smiling at his husband. Then, he turned his attention to Matt. “So, it’s okay with you if we postpone your lessons with Cindy until we get back from the trip? I mean we could have a lesson or two before we leave if you’d like, but I’d rather get a nice, fresh start when we return. Plus that gives Cas and I more time to plan our trip. Is that okay?”

Matt was looking at him as though he were crazy. “Of course it’s okay! Dean…you don’t have to ask. I’m just so happy for the lessons.”

“Well you’ve got an incredible natural talent,” Dean told him. “And more dedication to practicing than I’ve ever seen from anyone. I can see you going far.”

Matt had turned progressively pinker as Dean spoke. His dark eyes had also gone wide and round in shock. “ _Really?_ ” His voice was hopeful. 

Dean nodded. “Really. I mean it. And Cindy is dying to work with you.”

Matt was bright red but he was grinning. “Awesome.”

Cas managed to bite back his laughter, but just barely. Dean looked to him with a twinkle in his eye. “Well, babe, how about we start getting dinner ready?”

“Actually,” Matt spoke up, “I was thinking maybe I could handle that for you tonight?”

The two men looked at him in surprise. “You cook?”

Matt shrugged. “A little bit? I’m not great.”

Dean was sling-shot back in time to when he had first moved in with Ellen and Jo and how he had begun cooking dinner as a means of paying them back and showing his thanks for all they were doing for him and his brother. His eyes burned with hot pinpricks of tears; he forced them back, nodding. “That….that would be great.” He cleared his throat. “Do you need any help?”

“Oh, I think Mary and I have it handled.” Matt glanced at Mary with a sly smile. She looked completely taken aback, and both men were shocked at Matt’s daring. He was often still so easily flustered by her, and yet here he was, teasing her into working with him.

Mary blinked at him in surprise, then burst into laughter. “Yeah. I think I can help you out.”

“Me too! Me too!” Chaz piped up. “I wanna help!”

Matt chuckled. “Okay, Chaz. You can help, too.”

“Well, then,” Dean rose to his feet. “I guess we’ll retire for now and relax until dinner.” He offered a hand to his husband. “Babe?”

Smiling, Cas accepted and let Dean tug him to his feet. “Call us when dinner is ready?”

Matt nodded. “Will do.”

With that, the two adults headed down the hall to their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Well,” Castiel said, pulling Dean onto the bed with him. “ _This_ is a nice surprise.”

“I know, right? I had no idea he cooked.” Dean snuggled up close to his husband.

Cas smiled softly. “Reminded me of you when we were teenagers.”

Dean nodded. “Me too.” He smiled. “I can’t believe he goaded Mary into helping.”

That made Cas laugh. “I know! He’s always so shy around her.” He stroked Dean’s hair. Dean nearly purred with happiness; his body unconsciously rolled teasingly up against Castiel’s. The action made Cas shiver, his breath hitching. “Dean…” 

Dean chuckled at the reaction. “You wanna start planning tonight, babe? For the trip?” His voice was breathless, lips brushing Cas’ ear. 

“If you keep being so distracting, I’m not gonna be able to focus on anything else.”

Dean laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave Castiel’s earlobe a little nip. Cas yelped.

“Dean!”

“Yes, dearest?” Dean’s voice was deliberately innocent. Cas glared. 

“Don’t give me that. You know perfectly well what you’re doing.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m not going to leave you hanging.” He deftly flicked the catches on Castiel’s jeans open with one hand.

“Dean, you don’t have to—“ but even as he spoke, Castiel’s hips were unconsciously rocking upward, seeking Dean’s touch. The blonde laughed.

“Dork. I know that. I want to.” He pulled away from Cas, shifting to all fours above the man, and gently tugged the slacks down just enough to free his cock. Then he was leaning forward, swallowing him down.

Cas’ hand flew to his mouth to stifle his gasp as that wet heat enveloped his cock. He had to be quiet; the kids may be busy, but they were still there, and it wouldn’t do to let them hear. 

Dean gently massaged Castiel’s jutting hipbones with his thumbs as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Cas’ cock. He loved the way that Cas always seemed to lose control during a blowjob, hips moving unconsciously, tiny little thrusts. And his face…..Dean glanced up. Yes, Cas’ eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lips parted as he panted. _God_ , he was beautiful.

Dean pulled back slowly, teasing his tongue along the vein on the underside of Cas’ shaft as he went. “C’mon, babe,” he whispered, thumb brushing a drop of precum off the tip of his cock . “Fuck my mouth.”

No further encouragement was needed. Barely had he taken Cas into his mouth again before he found hands clenching in his hair, yanking him closer as hips bucked forward, thrusting so hard that he nearly gagged. Despite that, heat rolled through him. He loved how needy he made Cas, how desperate. He relaxed his throat, taking Cas in even deeper, delighting in each frantic thrust, the desperate mewls of pleasure that were escaping, no matter how hard Cas tried to stifle them. Dean rutted against Castiel’s thigh, unable to help himself; it was all far too sexy.

Then Cas was smacking at Dean’s shoulder. “Dean….Dean, stop.” Cas’ voice was barely audible, so breathless, but Dean still heard him. Even so, the words didn’t register at first. “Dean, stop!” 

Dean pulled away with a whine. “What?”

Cas yanked at his hair. “Turn around. Get up here and turn around. I wanna suck you, too.”

Shock left Dean speechless, staring down at his husband. Then, lust hit him so hard that he couldn’t even answer, mouth moving but no sound coming out. “I….you want to….REALLY?”

Cas insistently pulled again. “Come HERE!”

Dean scrambled to all fours, shoving his pants down and off as he did so. Crawling on the bed, he turned around so his position was reversed. He lay on his side facing Cas, his face level with Cas’ groin but his own cock now on level with Cas. He had barely positioned himself before Castiel’s hands were on Dean’s hips and the man was leaning in and taking Dean into his mouth.

Dean hissed “oh, fuck!” This he hadn’t expected at all. The two men rarely sucked each other off at the same time, and the noises Cas had been making already had him almost on the edge. There was no way he would last long. Quickly he took Cas back into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, humming around him, simultaneously slipping a hand between his legs to gently tug his balls. That was all it took and Cas was coming hard, hands clenching tightly in Dean’s hair as he shot hot cum down his throat, and Dean swallowed it greedily. Still, he was distracted by Castiel’s mouth on him and he gasped at a teasing touch, some of that hot seed dripping down his chin. It was just far too fucking good, and his hips bucked as he came.

He felt his softening cock slip from Cas’ mouth and he flopped bonelessly onto his back, chest heaving. “Wow.”

Cas laughed breathlessly. “My sentiments exactly.” He lightly smacked Dean’s flank. “Hey. Get up here.”

Laughing, Dean obliged. “Bossy.”

“You know it.” Cas took one look at Dean and laughed again. “You spilled a little.” His thumb brushed a spot of cum away from Dean’s lips. “You want?” He offered it up and, smiling, Dean took the digit into his mouth, sucking it clean.

“That was completely unexpected,” he commented when he was done.

“You didn’t think I would take care of you?”

“Of course I did! Just not at the same time. We don’t do that often.”

“We don’t,” Castiel agreed. He grinned. “Maybe we should.”

Dean laughed. “I agree 100%.”

Cas wrapped an arm around his husband’s neck, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. It was at risk of quickly developing into more but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Guys?” It was Mary. “Dinner.”

“Okay, we’ll be there in a minute!” They could hear her footsteps retreating down the hallway. Cas looked to his husband. “Shall we dress and go?”

Dean leaned in and stole another kiss. “Yea.” He smiled. “Let’s go see what our kids cooked for us.”

Because Matt was their kid. There was no questioning it anymore. God. How great was that?

“GUYS! FOOD!” This time it was Chaz, and he was yelling.

Dean burst into laughter, rolling to a sitting position. “Coming, we’re coming!”

“Actually, I think we just came,” Cas murmured from behind him. Dean’s head whipped about, and he stared at his husband with wide eyes. Cas just smirked at him. Dean cracked up.

“Pervert.”

Cas kissed him. “You do bring it out in me.” Grabbing Dean’s slacks off the bed, he shoved them at the man. “Get dressed. We’ve got food waiting for us.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dinner had been fairly basic—spaghetti with meatballs—but it had been good. They had praised Matt’s cooking and he had naturally blushed, as he was prone to do. Chaz very proudly told them that he had helped roll the meatballs and they had praised him as well. Now, thoroughly stuffed, they had adjourned to their room for the night to give the kids some space while they began planning their trip.

“So we’re spending the first week in London?”

Dean snuggled closer to Castiel, curled up with his head in the man’s lap. Cas was looking through a London tour book. He had several other tour books beside him, for not just London but also Italy and France.

“Yea,” Dean answered. “Then Paris, then Italy. If that works for you.”

“That sounds WONDERFUL.” Cas sighed the words. Dean chuckled. He loved seeing Cas so happy. He couldn’t wait till they were actually abroad. “We can go to the Louvre?”

Dean nodded. “Of course we can. And I figured the Eiffel Tour. And maybe have a picnic by the Seine?” He glanced up at his husband for approval. Cas looked as if he was going to swoon; he leaned down and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss, cupping the back of his head to pull him closer.

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked, when they had separated, a grin on his face.

“Yes,” Cas whispered. “Oh, yes.” 

Dean leaned up, hand tangling in Castiel’s hair as he stole another kiss. That kiss turned into another, and still another, until the two men were lying tangled together on the bed, wrapped in one another’s arms.

Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

**~tbc~**


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re certain you’ve got everything you need?”

Charlie heaved a sigh at Cas' question, rolling her eyes. Bela simply smiled. “Positive. You two just forget all about us and focus on your trip.”

They were standing at their gate at Bradley International Airport. It was two in the morning and thus amazing that any of them were awake at all. No one among their group had ever been anything remotely close to what could be called a morning person. Yet here they were. Even Mary, Matt, and Charlemagne were there. The eight year old was still half asleep but he had been insistent upon coming; he looked at his fathers, his sleepy eyes full of anxiousness.

Dean stroked his son’s messy brown hair. “You okay, Chaz?” The boy shook his head.

“No.” The lower lip was trembling now. “I don’t want you to go.”

God, if that wasn’t heartbreaking. “I know, baby. But we won’t be gone long. And you’ll have the rest of your family here with you.”

Reluctantly, Chaz nodded. “Okay.”

Dean leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “That’s my boy.”

Mary had been retaining a firm grip on her self-control, but it finally broke; she threw an arm around each of her dads, gripping them in a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you guys so much,” she whispered.

For a moment, they were both too startled to respond. Mary had never been reserved in her affections, but she had seemed fairly unfazed about them going to Europe. Now it seemed this wasn’t the case.

Cas squeezed her back. “We’ll miss you, too.”

“Yea.” Dean kissed her cheek. She pulled away to regard them each in turn, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

“You’d better bring me back a gift.”

Dean couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “We will.”

“A BIG one.”

“We’ll see. We’ll be checking in with Charlie and Bela from time to time. Your behavior may or may not have a direct effect on the size of your present.”

“….you’ll be calling to talk to us too, right?”

Cas laughed. “Of course we will be.” He could hear Dean beside him, stifling laughter. He would bet good money it was because Mary had immediately forgotten her present at the thought that her parents would be calling to speak only to Bela and Charlie and not to her.

_“Flight 394 to London, boarding now.”_

“That’s us.” Dean looked to his family. “We’ll see you in two weeks.”

It took several moments of goodbyes and some tears on Charlemagne’s and Mary’s part (they even got hugs from Matt!), but they eventually managed to get on their way to the plane. They had bought first class tickets and the seats were spacious…plenty of room to stretch out their legs.

Castiel flopped down into his seat with a happy sigh. “This is definitely the only way to fly.” When Dean didn’t reply, Cas glanced his way, and was immediately taken aback at what he saw. “Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?”

For something was definitely wrong. The blonde was rigid, hands clutching the arms of his chair, despite the fact that the plane hadn’t left the tarmac yet. 

Cas ran his fingertips lightly along his husband’s cheek. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Dean gave his head a tight shake. “Don’t like flying.”

“Oh.” Cas was slightly surprised, but honestly, the subject had never come up. He placed his hand over Dean’s, heart aching a little at the way it flinched in surprise. But the grip on the armrest loosened, and Cas gently linked his fingers with Dean’s. “Just hold my hand. We’ll get through it just fine.”

That brought a smile to Dean’s face, though it was a somewhat tremulous thing, and he nodded. “Yea.”

The plane rumbled to life and Dean clutched Castiel’s hand tight enough to hurt; he winced slightly but didn’t pull away. Dean was terrified but he was willingly putting himself through this for him. For Castiel. The thought filled Cas with love; he raised their linked fingers to his lips and brushed his lips against the back of Dean’s hand with a soft kiss.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “You’re safe.”

This time, Dean’s smile was much more relaxed; he leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder and they settled in together for the remainder of the long, LONG flight to London.

 

**~*~**

 

The flight was over twelve hours long. Cas was incredibly impressed with Dean’s strength. The man had clearly been incredibly distraught, but he had kept his fear under control. For twelve hours. Castiel couldn’t imagine what kind of mental fortitude and strength that took.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief once they touched down. Cas chuckled, stroking the soft blonde hair. “Feel better?”

“Much.” Dean nuzzled up beneath Castiel’s chin, kissing his jaw. “Though I won’t be fully happy till I’ve got my feet on solid ground again.”

Laughing, Cas turned Dean to face him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Within half an hour, they were off the plane, bags in hand. It was surprisingly sunny out, for London. Dean had been lead to believe that it was always rainy in England, but the sun was shining brightly.

Their hotel was called _The Mad Hatter Hotel_. It had once been a haberdashery, and the pub area still held hats that had been created there, carefully preserved and displayed in glass cases. There was also a mural on the ceiling in the dining area of the original illustrations from _‘Alice in Wonderland’_ as drawn by John Tenniel. As an avid reader and long-time lover of the book, Dean had flipped out when Cas had found the place.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/mad%20hatter%20hotel_zpsd9fm0axo.jpg.html)

Collecting their keycard at the front desk, Castiel turned expectantly to his husband. “Ready to check out our room?”

“Can we look at the mural in the pub first?”

Cas had to laugh at the eager hopefulness in Dean’s voice. “Of course we can.”

It was cumbersome to drag their luggage through the hallways into the dining area, but it was well worth it to see the way Dean’s face lit up when he saw the beautiful artwork. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed. He let go of his suitcase, the handle slipping through his fingers, and he moved to the center of the room, eyes focused on the ceiling above him. “It’s _beautiful_.” His voice was filled with reverence.

Smiling, Cas joined him, slipping an arm about his waist. “It really is,” he agreed.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/mad%20hatter%20ceiling%202_zpsmib4g9cp.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/IMG_0838_zps1qpwmp2p.jpg.html)

The two men had stopped in at their room for only a few minutes. They had contemplated taking a nap to counteract the time-change, but both were too excited to sleep. Instead they freshened up and headed out. The hotel was only a few minutes’ walk from the Tate Modern. That would be the first stop on the museum tour. Their first stop in London.

Honestly, Dean wasn’t looking forward to it very much. He enjoyed art (though obviously not as much as Castiel), but he wasn’t so crazy about modern art. All too often it was completely random. He had been to a museum where there was a canvas covered completely in black paint….that was it. Black paint. And everyone fawned over it, as if it was some glorious masterpiece. He would never understand it. But Cas was excited to go, and that was all that mattered.

Then they got inside and green eyes widened in shock. There on the wall was a painting he knew all too well. “Salvador Dali!”

Cas laughed softly at the surprised excitement in Dean’s voice. “Yup. You want me to take your picture with it?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically and moved to stand beside the painting, smiling as Cas took the photo. “This is _awesome_.” He grinned at Castiel’s laughter. “Hey. Don’t laugh at me.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Love you, dorkface.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/IMG_0020_zpsjy5q2el4.jpg.html)

 

**~*~**

 

They spent nearly three hours at the museum, and to his great amazement, Dean enjoyed almost every minute of it. Cas DID linger longer than Dean would have on his own, but he was an artist….it was to be expected. And honestly, there was no way Dean could be bored. Watching Castiel, seeing the joy on his face as he lingered over each and every work of art…..that was more than enough to keep Dean happy.

It was getting late by now. The two men were walking back to the hotel hand in hand, watching the stars come out over the river. Castiel’s eyes were twinkling with happiness. Dean looked at him with a smile. “Beautiful, isn’t it.”

“Yes,” Cas sighed happily. He looked to Dean, smiling. “Hey.” Dean turned to his husband with a question in his eyes; Cas caught his hand, pulling him to a stop. Taking both of Dean’s hands in his, Cas smiled up at his husband. “Thank you. For all of this.”

Dean shook his head. “No need. We should’ve done this a long time ago. You deserve this. _We_ deserve this.”

Castiel laughed. “We do.” Tilting his face up, he brushed his lips against Dean’s in a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

Hand in hand, they walked along the river Thames, heading back towards the hotel as the sky darkened overhead and the stars lit up the night.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These photos are all from my trip to London. A lot of, if not all, of the stops they take will be ones I took, since I have similar interests. And that hotel was AMAZING. I am an Alice/Charles Dodgson (Lewis Carroll) FANATIC.  
> France and Italy are beyond my control, since I've never been, so that will all be research, which I'm doing currently.^^


	13. Note

I just wanted to let everyone know that this piece is NOT abandoned. I suffer from depression and have been having a hard time lately so it's been difficult to write, but I'm working on it. I apologize for the delay.

<3

Chris


	14. Chapter 14

Cas was woken the next morning by Dean nuzzling kisses along his throat. He smiled. “Morning.”

Dean leaned in, a smile on his face, and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. “Morning, babe.” He stroked his husband’s cheek, rough with a night’s growth of stubble. “Looking forward to our first full day in London?”

Cas nodded immediately. Dean chuckled at the eagerness. “Good.” With one last kiss, he rose from the bed. “Then let’s get ready and head down to breakfast.”

The two showered together, despite the relatively small size of the shower, giggling as though they were teenagers again. Dean was unsurprised but delighted to find that the hotel’s restaurant served tea with breakfast. He would wager that most places served tea with all meals. _God_ , was he looking forwards to that.

Today they were going to spend most of their time at museums. The morning would be spent at the Tate, then in the evening they would head to the National Gallery. They were also going to stop at the Golden Hinde during the day. This was a replica of the ship of Sir Francis Drake, a noted privateer. Chaz was incredibly into pirates at the moment and had a particular love for Francis Drake. Dean had promised to take some pictures for him.

It was another gorgeous day out….not quite so sunny as the previous day, but the skies were still clear and a warm breeze was still blowing. Dean glanced to his husband. Cas looked deliriously happy, and Dean’s smile grew to see it. “What’re you most looking forward to seeing?”

Castiel’s expression turned pensive. “Good question.” He was silent for several moments as he thought the matter over. “….probably the pre-Raphaelites.”

“…..I have no clue what that means.” 

Cas laughed and leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “It’s a term for a certain era of painters. Like how you have Impressionists or Surrealists. Pre-Raphaelites are English artists who attempted to imitate the style of art in Italy in the time before Raphael.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded his understanding. “Anyone I would know? Any paintings?”

Cas smiled. “I’m certain you’ll recognize many of them.” Blue eyes widened and he pointed. “Look!”

Dean followed Castiel’s gaze to where a man was busking on the sidewalk. But he wasn’t playing a guitar or the drums as was most commonly seen among buskers back in the States. No, this man was playing the bagpipes. He looked at Cas with surprised delight in his eyes. The brunette laughed when he saw the expression and, kissing Dean, took his hand and tugged him along. They each tossed a few pounds into the basket at the buscker’s feet before hurrying on their way to the museum.

So far, London was turning out to be everything they had ever dreamed of, and more.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/402637_797091964639_11730005_n_zpsdnmww9er.jpg.html)

 

**~*~**

 

Dean stared at the paintings before him with eyes wide with wonder. Cas had been right: Dean _did_ recognize many of the paintings before him, including Sir John Everett Millais’ famous painting of Ophelia from _‘Hamlet’_ , and Dante Gabriel Rossetti’s _‘Lady Lilith’_. _‘Ophelia’_ caught his attention the most. The amount of detail was staggering, especially up close. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/1280px-John_Everett_Millais_-_Ophelia_-_Google_Art_Project_zpszbzcysni.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/407815_797423500239_652916012_n_zpsrhwal7o7.jpg.html)

As in the day before, watching Cas was almost as entertaining as looking at the paintings themselves. Luckily, the Tate allowed photographs inside. When the men had gone to the National Gallery in the morning, they were told photographs were not allowed. Castiel had been positively crestfallen. But in the Tate they were free to photograph the art, and did they ever. Dean took pictures of Cas with all his favorite pieces, and even posed with a few paintings himself.

The Golden Hinde turned out to be a completely different experience than either of the men had imagined. There was no tour; no, one simply payed a small fee at the nearby shop and then wandered the ship freely, unsupervised. Dean felt like a child again, running to and fro, stopping at the helm to steer the ship. Laughing, Castiel took pictures of every second.

Dean looked to his husband, grinning. “You laughing at me?”

Cas nodded. “You’re a like a five year old.”

The blonde simply shook his head and turned away to explore more. “God help you if I find a belaying pin.”

“…..belaying pin?” Cas’ tone was bemused.

“Yea.” The words were tossed over his shoulder as Dean headed off in search of one. “On old ships they were what was used to secure ropes and rigging, but you always see them used in books and films as an improvised weapon.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/1485-3_zps62nwcd3l.jpg.html)

Cas’ face registered recognition. “Ohh!”

Dean nodded. “Sailors hit each other with them. And I’m gonna hit you.”

“Oh you are, are you.” Those blue eyes were amused. 

“Yup. Cuz you’re laughing at me.” Dean’s green eyes lit up as they focused on a belaying pin and he crossed the ship’s deck, seizing it and giving it a yank. Nothing. It didn’t move. It was glued into its port. “Goddammit!” Castiel attempted to stifle his laughter but he wasn’t entirely successful. Dean glowered at him. “Hush, you.”

“Sorry.” Moving to Dean’s side, Cas wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Any way I can make it up to you?”

“Hmm…” Dean pretended to give the matter great thought, mulling it over. At last, he smiled. "Pretty sure I can think of a way.”

Half an hour later found them sitting snuggled up together in a private capsule of the London Eye, each holding a steaming cup of tea as they gazed across the city.

Cas leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s cheek in a soft kiss. “Happy?” he murmured.

Dean turned to his husband, smile setting his face aglow. “Never better.”

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you for all your kind notes! I don't have a huge friend base here at home....most of my friends are online....so it really helps hearing from people. You're the best.
> 
> Updates will still probably be slower than they used to be, but I'm going to try harder!
> 
> Love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck by this story despite the huge delays, and for all of the support about my depression. You've been wonderful and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. <3

Their third day in London was rather different than the first two. They didn’t go to a single art museum. Instead, they opted to spend the day exploring the Tower of London. Bela, being both a major history nut AND British, had threatened them with bodily harm if they didn’t stop by for at least a few minutes. Not that she really had to; both had been interested in going. There was so much wonderful history there. This was where so many fascinating individuals had been imprisoned and (generally) put to death, people such as Sir Thomas More and Anne Boleyn. Dean was particularly interested in the crown jewels. Not in the items themselves, but their history.

“They were almost _stolen!_ ” 

Castiel hushed him as they watched the glittering jewels go by. You barely got a chance to look at them. There was a conveyor belt of sorts, like a moving sidewalk at an airport, and guests had to stand on it and watch the jewels behind thick glass as they passed by. 

“What.” Dean looked at his husband.

“You. The last thing we need is a guard overhearing you and thinking you’re contemplating the same thing.”

Dean snorted. “Oh, right.” Still, he kept his mouth shut until they had left the room. “But seriously! Colonel Tom Blood manages to steal the things, then when he’s caught he says he’ll speak to no one but King Charles II himself. The king not only pardons him, but gives him land and even lets him hang out at court! How badass is that?”

Cas shook his head in amusement. “Very.” He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and glanced over. “What.”

“You. You’re laughing at me.”

“No. But you ARE a dork.” 

That evening they went to the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Cas was examining the waxwork figures depicting scenes from the books when he suddenly felt a weight on his head. He removed it and found the traditional deerstalker hat that Holmes always wore in the books. Dean smiled at him.

“They sell them here. What do you think. Should we buy one for Chaz?”

Cas laughed. “Oh my God, he’d look so cute.”

Dean grinned. “Better get one for Charlie, too, or she’d never forgive me.”

Cas smiled as he watched Dean head off to purchase the hats. They had found Bela a gift at the Tower (a gorgeous necklace like those signature ones worn by Anne Boleyn with the ‘B’ on them). They had to keep an eye out for something for each of the others.

Dean returned to his side, bags in hand. “You ready to go?” 

He was answered not with words but a kiss, Cas pulling away with a smile. “Lead the way.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Cas! Cas! CasCasCasCas!”

Castiel groaned. He had never been a morning person, and with the time difference, it was really not going well for him. But today was the day they went to Stratford-upon-Avon. Today they went to see where Shakespeare had lived. And that required travel. Travel meant getting up even earlier than usual. “I’m up, I’m up.” He rubbed blearily at his eyes, sitting up, and blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

Dean was already dressed. While Dean may be better in the morning than Cas, he was by no means an early riser, but here he was, up and showered and wide-awake. 

Cas stared, trying to form words. Finally, his mouth twitched into a smile. “Clearly you’re excited.”

Dean’s response was to pounce onto the bed and right into Castiel’s lap. “Get up!” Cas laughed as Dean began poking at him, tickling him. 

“I’m up! I’m up!”

After taking the fastest shower possible and shoving himself into the clothes Dean had chosen for him (he would say he hoped it all matched but honestly it was more likely Dean had selected coordinated clothing than if he had picked it himself), the two of them said goodbye to their hotel for the night and headed out.

They had decided to go by rented car rather than train. Both were a bit nervous about the wheel being on the right side of the car, since it was completely different than the US, added to driving on the left side of the road, but in the end, it seemed preferable to a long and uncomfortable train ride.

….then again, maybe not.

Almost within a minute after getting behind the wheel, Dean pulled out onto the wrong side of the road and had to slam on the brakes to avoid a collision. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Slowly but surely, they began to make progress. Soon they were nearly out of the city and onto more remote roads. Then Dean made another wrong turn and had to hit the brakes again. “MOTHER _FUCKER!_ ” He cursed a blue streak as horns began honking at him from all directions. 

“It’s okay,” Cas soothed.

“If it wasn’t for the wheel being on the right side, it would be fine. But to be on the left side of the road with the wheel on the right side of the car? What madness is that??”

Cas had to fight to stifle his laughter, since he knew laughing when Dean was so upset was not likely to be helpful. “I don’t know.” He rubbed Dean’s back. “We’re almost out of the city, though. Just a bit further. Do you want me to take over?”

“No.” The answer was immediate. Dean let out a long, slow breath. “I got this.”

And he did. From there on, there were no more incidents, and the ride became much more relaxed. They popped a cd into the player and sang along to the words, talking and laughing through the rest of their trip. Still, despite being an easy trip, they were both relieved when they arrived. Well….maybe Cas was relieved. Dean immediately began practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Castiel was amazed he had remembered to put the car in park before jumping out of it.

“We’re here! We’re really here!”

The other man stifled a laugh. “Don’t forget to breathe, Dean.”

“Oh, shut up. I’ve watched you fangirl over Pre-Raphaelite paintings since we got here. Forgive me if I do the same now that we’re at SHAKESPEARE’S BIRTHPLACE!!!”

“And death place,” Cas pointed out. Dean immediately clutched his chest as if in pain.

“Don’t say such things!” 

His husband rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” He smiled. “Gonna take pictures for Mrs. Harrison?”

“Damn straight I’m gonna take pictures for Mrs. Harrison.” 

Despite how long it had been since the two had graduated, Dean remained close with their high school English teacher. He even helped her organize and chaperone field trips to various outings (usually plays), and the two often got together for a cup of tea and some scones (baked by Dean).

“Gonna see if I can find something to bring her. Maybe a bust of Shakespeare or something. She’d like that.”

“She doesn’t have one?” Castiel was surprised.

“If she does, I’ve never seen it, and I’ve been in her office and at her house so many times that I think I would’ve it by now. But hey, why’re we still standing here?” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “There’s history to explore!”

Laughing, Castiel let himself be dragged down the path, feeling curious eyes watching them. Let them all look. He had the greatest husband in the world. Who cared what anyone else thought?

Besides, it was damn cute when Dean geeked out like this. And usually really sexy.

Hopefully he would enjoy the surprise Cas had in store for him that evening.

 

**~*~**

 

They had been wandering the town for several hours now. It was a beautiful place, so lovely and quaint, like stepping into a time machine. Shakespeare’s Birthplace Museum was the building where he grew up. It had been turned into a memorial in 1847 and half was a recreation of a typical home for the time Shakespeare lived. The other half was an exhibit of the historical characters of Shakespeare’s canon works and a history of the house itself.

Dean was in his glory.

It took over an hour before he was done with that house alone, closely examining each and every figure, reading every single word that was written. And there was no way Cas would begrudge him. Dean had been so very patient the past few days, letting Cas take as long as he wanted at every single art museum. He knew that, though Dean enjoyed art, if he had his way, he would have been at each museum for probably half as long as they had been, but that he had stuck it out for Castiel’s sake. There was no way Cas would do any less for Dean.

It was well after lunchtime by the time they were done with Nash’s House (it had belonged to Thomas Nash, the first husband of Shakespeare’s granddaughter, Elizabeth Hall) and the place upon which lay the remains of New Place, where Shakespeare spent his last years. The cottage itself had been torn down by the last owner in attempt to stop all the visitors from hanging around, but an Elizabethan knot garden and topiary still marked the spot.

“I can’t believe someone would _do_ that,” Dean lamented for what had to be the fifth time at least. “How could someone _DO_ that?”

“Tear down the house?”

“YES!”

Cas shook his head in amusement, but his stomach growled yet again, and painfully this time. “I think we should break for some lunch.”

“Lunch?” Dean checked his watch. “Oh, shit, it’s almost three! I’m so sorry!”

“No, don’t be.”

“I didn’t even realize…..shit, Cas, I’m sorry. Stop me next time!”

“I didn’t want to.” Cas’ tone was apologetic. “You’ve been so good about letting me see everything; I want to let you see everything you want to see, too.” Dean gave him a little shove.

“You idiot. That’s no reason for you to starve. We’ve got all night. Plenty of time to see everything.”

They got some sandwiches in a little shop and sat down on the grass to eat. It was a relatively nice day out, some clouds but no real rain, and there was a cool breeze. Dean lay back on the grass with his head in his husband’s lap. Cas smiled down at him, stroking his hair. “Happy?”

Dean nodded. “Extremely.”

“Good.” Cas leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

“How about you? Trip shaping up to be everything you dreamed of?”

If possible, that beautiful smile only grew. “Better.”

 

**~*~**

 

“I still can’t believe you snuck our dress clothes into the suitcases.”

Cas ran his hands through his hair, attempting to flatten it. Still, it was all to no avail. It never was. “I just thought it would be nice to dress up for the show.” There were two theatres in town, both of which played Shakespeare’s works throughout the year. 

“Well, it was a good idea.” Dean was struggling with his tie. He was usually good at tying these things. It had to be all the excitement coursing through him. Despite having a whole day in town, he was still bouncing with exhilaration, and it was making things difficult. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Glancing over his shoulder, Cas saw Dean struggling. He smiled, moving to his husband and brushing his hands aside. “Let me do that.”

“Thank you.”

Not ten minutes later they were out the door and on their way. “So, what shows are playing? Do you know?” Dean looked about them in confusion. “Why’ve we stopped?”

Smiling, Cas took his hand. “I just thought we’d pop in here for a minute.”

Dean looked up at the church towering over them. “Holy Trinity? I thought we were going tomorrow morning!”

“Just for a moment.” He gently tugged at Dean’s hand, greatly enjoying the confusion on his face, but Dean let himself be pulled along. Once inside, however, the interior caught Dean’s attention and he began to look around in wonder, eyes wide at the beauty of it all. Cas leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. “You look around. I’ll be right back.”

Dean nodded but it was clear he barely heard, too caught up by his surroundings. There was a bust of Shakespeare nearby which was quite something. A little placard stated that it had been erected not long after his death in 1616, so it was believed to be incredibly accurate.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he turned, expecting to see Castiel, but was surprised to see someone with him…..a priest. He looked to Cas, brow furrowed, and was even more surprised to see something in his hands. Flowers?

“Cas, what’s going on?”

Cas held out the flowers. “Dean Winchester, will you join me today in renewing our vows?”

Dean stared; he didn’t know what else to do. He looked from Cas, to the priest, to the flowers. The flowers. They were bright yellow, with ribbons as if to tie them on. _Why on earth…._

A memory tickled at his brain. _“A branch of green broom tied on his left arm….”_ It was from a book he had read about bridal customs of Elizabethan times. The men would wear broom flowers tied about their arms. 

He stared at Cas, dumfounded. Cas had done this for him. Cas had researched Elizabethan wedding customs and planned this out as a surprise for him, knowing how much Dean loved Shakespeare, knowing that Dean would love something like this. Cas had done all this for Dean.

Castiel was beginning to look increasingly nervous at Dean’s lack of response. “….Dean?”

Dean pulled Cas in for a huge kiss. “Yes! Of course I will! You….you planned all this for me?”

“Yes…”

“You….” Dean shook his head. “You’re _amazing_.”

Castiel was blushing now. “Hush.”

“No. You are.” He gave Cas another kiss, then realized the priest was still standing there. He looked apologetically at the man. “Sorry, father.”

The man merely laughed. “It’s alright.” He looked between the two men. “Shall we begin?”

Dean watched Castiel tie the broom flowers about his arm, feeling as if he were floating in a dream. Then those beautiful blue eyes turned their smile in his direction and Dean was overwhelmed with love. He took the second bunch of broom flowers from Cas and tied them about Castiel’s left arm. He noticed that quite a crowd was gathering, people who had been viewing the church, but he didn’t care. He was also vaguely aware that several were taking pictures, one in particular. Dean realized the man was a professional who Castiel had paid. Dean’s smile only grew. Leave it to Cas to think of everything.

The priest gestured, a smile on his face as he asked “shall we begin?”

Dean held Castiel’s hands in his, everything else around him forgotten as the other man spoke.

“I promised to love you and honor you, comfort and keep you.” Castiel was smiling, those blue eyes soft. “I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. Well, we’ve had all of those things, and you’ve been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Every single day with you brings yet another blessing for me. Today, in the presence of God and…” Castiel finally seemed to notice how many people had gathered and surprise registered on his face; quickly, it turned into a smile. “….all these people….I renew my vows to you. I pledge my eternal love to you. Above all,” his smile softened, face filled with all that love that Dean saw there every day of their lives, that love he knew was reflected in his own face. “I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, and to whatever else that life may bring us.”

Dean’s eyes were burning with tears. He struggled to clear his throat. “Well…..I don’t have any fancy words planned to say, since I didn’t even know this was happening until about ten minutes ago.” He heard some chuckles from the people who had stopped to watch. “But I can tell you this: you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Until you, I never knew what life could be, or real love. You saved my life in more ways than I can ever express, and I love you more than I could ever tell you if I never stopped trying for the rest of my life. Which I never will. Because you deserve to know. You mean the world to me, Cas, and you’ve given me a life I never thought was possible. A home, the greatest children in the world, and more love than any man could ask for. So today….” He couldn’t remember the exact wording, but he had the gist of it. “…today, I renew my vows to you. I pledge my eternal love to you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, and to whatever else life brings us.”

Cas was crying now as well. Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

“Castiel and Dean,” the priest spoke up, and Dean realized with a start that they hadn’t quite finished, “today you have renewed the vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands and the taking of vows. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husbands. You may kiss!”

Cas cupped Dean’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, the applause of the onlookers no more than a dim buzzing in the background. He pulled away just far enough to lean his forehead against Dean’s. “I love you,” he whispered.

Dean was smiling, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I love you, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

“That was _AWESOME!_ ”

Cas smiled as he shut their hotel room door behind them. “It was.”

“No one EVER does Titus. NO ONE.”

‘ _Titus Andronicus_ ’ was widely considered to be Shakespeare’s worst play. Some scholars questioned whether it was even his, which Castiel personally didn’t understand. There was some debate that the writing style was different, but he had never seen that. Neither did Dean, who adored the piece, and was eternally frustrated that almost no theatre ever put the show on. “Well, I’m glad we got to see it.”

“Me too.” Suddenly, Dean started laughing. Cas looked at him in surprise, but Dean didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. Cas turned to see what had made him laugh so much and…..

……their bed was covered in rose petals.

“….I—“

Dean was struggling to get his laughter under control. “Cas….did you…did you do this?”

“NO!” It was then that he noticed the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice by the bed. He stepped closer to look. There was a card with it, a simple word of ‘ _Congratulations!_ ’ on it. He held it up as proof.

“….wow,” Dean said at last. “Did they all think we were actual newlyweds or are people in this part of the country just really nice?”

Cas couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “I don’t know. Either. Both?” Dean stepped in for a kiss and Cas pulled him closer, deepening it. His hands found the lapels of Dean’s jacket, clinging to him. He broke away and gave the coat a little tug. “Off,” he ordered. “I want this off.”

Dean’s brows shot up, and he smiled. “Gonna get bossy, huh.” He slipped free of the jacket, slinging it over the back of the nearby chair. “I like it.”

“I know you do.” Cas removed his own coat and it joined Dean’s. He went to work loosening his tie and yanked it free in one smooth motion. He saw the heat move behind Dean’s eyes, and smiled. “Well, what’re you waiting for? Keep going. I want it all off.”

Dean didn’t need to hear it a second time. His hands went to his tie, fumbling even worse than they had earlier that night when he had tried to put the damn thing on. Cas, meanwhile, was as smooth as butter as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders, thoroughly conscious of the way Dean’s eyes were greedily devouring every inch of flesh as it was bared, and loving the attention. Having Dean under his spell like this, distracted and scrabbling and a complete mess? God, if THAT wasn’t a complete power trip.

Shoes and socks set aside, Castiel slowly unbuckled his belt, then removed it slowly, teasingly. It was impossible to miss the whimper that had escaped despite Dean’s best efforts. He looked up at his husband. Dean was flushed and was only just now finishing undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

With a smile, Cas slipped from his remaining clothes and laid them over the chair. He moved to Dean’s side, hand moving down to flick open the catches on Dean’s slacks. The way Dean’s breath caught at the action was almost deafening in the silence of the room. Cas leaned in to brush their lips together in a teasingly light kiss. “Finish up,” he murmured. Then he turned his back on Dean and headed to the bed.

There was the sound of scuffling behind him as he settled onto the bed. He rolled over just in time to see Dean hopping on one foot as he attempted to pull off his slacks with his shoes still on. Seconds later, he lost his balance and toppled to the floor.

“Fuck, Dean! Are you okay!?”

A few seconds later, Dean bounced to his feet, fully nude. “Yup!” He kicked aside the messy pile of clothes and shoes. Cas stared at him in disbelief and couldn’t help the burst of laughter. “Oh, shut up.”

“No. You’re an ass.”

“And you love me.”

“Mm….I do.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as the blonde settled on the bed with him. 

“Good. Now kiss me.”

Castiel had no objections to such an order. He kissed Dean deeply, letting their tongues meet in a dance they’d grown accustomed to over these many years. They knew each other so well, knew every little thing that made each other tick, yet still it was never boring.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s throat, pausing here and there to gently nip the flesh. When he reached the planes of Dean’s chest, he let his tongue flick across a nipple.

Dean gasped, hands clutching Cas’ hair. “ _Fuck_ , Cas!” A low chuckle was the only response, and Dean gave a tug at the messy brown locks, pouting. “Bastard.”

“Yup.” He continued his path, trailing his tongue from Dean’s navel down to his shaft, achingly hard, and gave it no more than a teasing lick before swallowing him down.

Somehow this had all caught Dean by surprise. It shouldn’t have. Somehow they had made it to their third day in London without having sex. Honestly he was shocked he hadn’t jumped Cas their first night there. Jet lag, he supposed. But this here, in Stratford-upon-Avon, after Cas had done such a beautiful thing, planned out the whole vow renewal here where Shakespeare had lived, just for Dean….his eyes burned with hot pinpricks of tears, and he was overwhelmed with love for his husband.

Gently, he tugged at Cas’ hair. “Cas,” he said softly. “Cas, c’mere.”

Those beautiful blue eyes met his. “Mm?”

Dean cupped his husband’s chin, guiding him closer and in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Castiel looked surprised, and a little amused. “I love you too.” He stroked Dean’s cheek. “What brought that on?”

“Nothing. Everything. All of this.” Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss. “Hurry up and make love to me.”

Cas looked completely taken aback; then, a laugh burst forth. “Yes, sir.” Leaning over the side of the bed, he began rummaging around in his suitcase for the bottle of lube stashed there.

“Sir, huh?”

“Like that one, do you?”

“You know I do.” Dean always loved it when Cas brought out the glasses and tie and put on the ‘Sexy Book Editor’ fantasy. “But let’s save it for when we get home. For now, I just want my husband.”

When Castiel looked at Dean this time, his blue eyes were soft, the smile on his face so warm and loving that Dean’s heart melted. “I’m more than okay with that.” He kissed Dean again. “Spread your legs, babe.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He shifted on the bed to make room for Cas, who stuck a pillow under his hips and settled between his legs, one slickened finger probing at his entrance.

God, it felt good. Dean would never tire of this, feeling Cas’ fingers in him, buried deep, stretching him open. His fingers tightened around the pillow beneath his head. Cas glanced up at him.

“You doing okay?”

A nod. “More than okay. Don’t stop.”

Cas smiled and complied, scissoring his fingers as he pressed in a third. He didn’t take it easy. Dean didn’t like that. He liked to be pushed right to the edge, to teeter on the brink, then pulled back right before he fell. 

Cas teased that third finger over Dean’s prostate and those hands released their grip on the pillow, flying to grip Castiel’s shoulders with bruising force. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Cas merely laughed. “Good?”

“What do you think?”

“Mm, I don’t know…” he repeated the action.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas, okay, enough. Enough.”

“Are you sure?” He didn’t stop, didn’t pause.

“YEA, I’m sure!”

Laughing, Cas finally ceased, drizzling more lube into his hand to slick up his cock. Positioning himself, he paused to look at Dean. It was worth it. It always was. The man’s cheeks were flushed, eyes dark with lust and need. His lower lip impossibly seemed fuller than usually from worrying it with his teeth. Cas reached out and ran his thumb across it.

“ _Lord_ , you’re beautiful.”

Dean caught that hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Shut your face. And fuck me.”

Cas arched a brow. “What happened to making love?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “When you turn me into a pathetic pile of need, I get less poetic.”

Castiel couldn’t help it; he burst into laughter. “God, I love you.” No more hesitation. Hooking a hand beneath one of Dean’s legs, he pulled it up around his hip as he pressed into the man. Both of them moaned at the feeling, and Cas had to stop before he got very far. Dean always felt so tight, no matter how much time Cas spent opening him up. He let his forehead rest against Dean’s shoulder, breath coming in shallow bursts as he tried to gain control. Finally, he eased the rest of the way in. He felt graceful fingers running through his hair, brushing the dark locks back from his sweat-dampened forehead before kissing it. 

“You okay?”

Cas looked into those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much and smiled. “Yeah. You?”

Dean brushed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Yea.” A smile curved across that perfect mouth. “Be better if you were moving.” 

Cas couldn’t help but laugh. “I most definitely agree.” He gave a slow roll of his hips, and whatever smartass remark Dean had been about to make was cut off in a long moan. “You know, this seems to be the only real way to shut you up.”

“Fuck o— _ohhhhh shit_.” Dean’s head tipped back against the pillow as he moaned his pleasure. Cas took advantage of all the bared skin by latching his mouth onto it, kissing and nipping Dean’s throat as he continued to rock into that tight heat.

 _God_ , Dean felt so good. He always did, arms around Cas’ neck, legs around his waist, and that tight heat of his body slowly driving Castiel out of his mind. It wouldn’t be much longer now. He could feel himself losing control.

Dean could feel it, too. He looked up at Cas, green eyes utterly lose. “Cas,” he managed. Cas kissed him.

“I know,” he murmured. He wrapped a hand around Dean’s shaft, feeling the precum there and knowing Dean was close, so close. He began to jerk Dean in time with his thrusts. “I know, baby. Come on. Come with me.” And just like that, he was lost, burying himself deep inside Dean as he came. Dean cried out at the feeling of his husband spending himself even as that hand continued to work his cock. It wasn’t long before he followed, spilling all over Castiel’s hand.

They lay wrapped together in bed, breath coming heavily. The window was open, a warm summer breeze rifling the curtain and carrying with it the sweet scent of freshly cut grass.

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Dean said softly. “I love you, too. So much.” 

Cas stretched. “We should get cleaned up.”

“True.” Dean wriggled a little. “Better sooner than later.”

“At least we have our own bathroom.”

The smile that came to Dean’s face had a twinkle to it. “Gonna scrub me down?”

Castiel laughed. “Oh, you’d better believe it.”

 

**~*~**

 

The bathroom had an old-fashioned tub rather like their one at home. They had taken the champagne with them for a prolonged bubble bath spent wrapped in each other’s arms. It had been wonderful, warm and full of soapy, sloppy kisses. Then the two men had dried each other off and crawled back into bed.

“Today was perfect,” Dean whispered into the curve of Cas’ throat. The brunette felt warmth filling him at the words.

“I’m glad,” he replied softly, pulling back to look at Dean, to see those beautiful green eyes, to stroke his cheek before brushing his lips in a feather light kiss. “I love you,” he murmured.

Dean smiled, brushing a lock of that messy brown hair back from Cas’ forehead. “I love you, too.”

 

**~tbc~**


	16. Apologies and update notes.

I have not updated in so long because in August I slipped a disk in my back. It went undiagnosed until about two weeks ago because it presented as pain in my arm. I have been unable to do almost anything with my right hand, which is my primary hand. Now the doctors think I have several more slipped disks, and I also have Lyme disease. I am in physical therapy and will hopefully get things cleared up soon. Basically, I am a mess lol. But my therapist is amazing and as soon as we get things sorted out, I'll be back to typing and update this piece, I swear! I haven't abandoned you, my lovelies, so please don't abandon me! 

<3 Nuwanda, el Snicket

**Author's Note:**

> This relates greatly to one of the drabbles in 'A Place For You And Me'. You can find it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3139397/chapters/8113044
> 
> Also, I write Dean as a blonde. Young Jensen was pretty damn blonde. Deal with it. :P


End file.
